Twisted Fate of Desire
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: He has the good looks, the charisma, and of course a flirtatious personality. Sasori was the type who would shy away from big shots like Deidara. What happens when Deidara finally pays attention to him? Why would he be interested? Is there a special reason behind it? And will Gaara allow this spark of romance interfere with their special bond that they have? For DeiSaso Month!
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter One

Enjoy this amazing story. Review, favorite, and follow! :)

* * *

"Oh, stop dreaming, Sasori!" Gaara lectured as the two red heads crunched through the burnt red hued autumn leaves in the courtyard. Sasori sighed noisily, folding his arms across his chest, and glanced over at his childhood friend. Gaara side glanced at his dreamy looking partner in question. A small smirk pulled at the right side of his soft pink lips as he reached out with his gloved hand to capture Sasori's clad hand. Sasori was taken back slightly at the gesture but didn't protest. He enjoyed the kindness of his eighteen year old friend. He was younger than Gaara by eight months. Soon, he would turn eighteen but until then he stayed at the younger age of seventeen.

As soon as the red heads located a spot to settle down, Gaara pulled Sasori against his chest in a possessive way. He would not admit it out loud but he really adored his friend more than just a casual friend. They had gone through so much together since they were in kindergarten up until now. It was their last year in high school and on the borderline of universities and pursuing their own careers. Sasori didn't mind the closeness of Gaara's warm coat against his cheek. He was shorter than Gaara by a couple of inches but not extremely short. He was an average 5'8'' while Gaara stood at a towering height of 6'1''.

Gaara pressed Sasori into his coat clad chest with his strong arms wrapped tightly around the younger red head's waist. Sasori hugged back with an equal amount of force and smiled sweetly. It was nice to be held in someone else's arms during the colder seasons. The gust of winds did not help the two stay warm, which caused them to huddle closer together. Suddenly the strong winds lessened and a feminine voice from above them spoke up. Sasori and Gaara glanced up in unison at the stranger. Well, she was no stranger. She was one of their old friends that they used to be close to until that flirtatious blonde walked into the picture behind their backs.

"What are you two lovebirds doing out here? Skipping class again?" The voice sounded smug, which made Gaara's blood boil with fury. He craved nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of her pretty little face. Sasori glared slightly at the traitor of a friend with pink colored hair and emerald green eyes.

"Can't you see that we are trying to make out?" Gaara blurted out with full emotion evident in his voice. Sasori's cheeks heated up a tickle me pink color as Gaara tilted his chin up slightly between his index finger and thumb. Before the younger red head could back away, his childhood friend's soft pink lips connected with his own. He wanted to resist but his heart was racing and pounding loudly against his rib cage. Suddenly Sasori felt Gaara's persistent tongue poke between his slightly parted lips. With a small squeeze on his crotch from Gaara's hand, he took full advantage and slipped his tongue inside Sasori's gasping mouth. Sakura stood there in horror as she watched her ex friends making out without any shame in front of her eyes. Other students started to become curious of what was going on under the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard.

Sasori felt pleasure flood through his veins and blood travel southward to his crotch. Gaara smirked into the kiss when he felt Sasori's erection poke against his own. A low pleased moan escaped Sasori's mouth as soon as Gaara brush his pelvis against his seductively. The younger high school student squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the uncut grass beneath him as Gaara kissed his jawline and licked down his neck. Small butterfly kisses adorned his creamy soft neck as his scarf was slipped off with ease. Before he could protest, Gaara sucked on the side of his neck until a hickey was left in its path. Sasori immediately pushed him off and clutched the blemished area where Gaara left his love mark. He glanced around to see smirking students with their cellphones out and recording the scene. He quickly turned away with his cheeks a rosy red color to display how embarrassed he was at that moment.

"I think I made my point…" Gaara announced assertively and stood up as he grabbed his stunned looking friend's gloved hand. He reeled him in against his chest and Sasori hid his face from the crowd. He was barely known in this school for anything. Throughout high school, Sasori simply blended in with the crowd and stayed to himself and Gaara. Now, almost the entire senior class were gathered around the two red heads who publicly displayed an eyeful amount of affection.

"That was super sexy!" A random girl shouted from within the crowd and others cheered them on. Sasori wanted to run away at that moment. Even though he felt safe in Gaara's strong arms, he could not endure all of this unwanted attention any longer. He had to make a run for it. And so he did. He shoved himself out of Gaara's loving arms and rushed off through the crowd. He squeezed his brown eyes shut as he dashed on through the crowd of chatting students.

_Crash!_

"Whoa! Watch out!" The class president shouted in surprise and winked as he stumbled back a hair from the impact. Sasori fell down on his back and then registered who exactly was talking to him. He was gorgeous. He was tall, strong, and downright handsome. His long blonde tresses danced playfully in the wind as he reached down to help Sasori stand up.

"Are you okay?" He smirked playfully as he reached out to pull a leaf from the red head's hair. A blush heated up on his cheeks and a slight flinch followed from the closeness from the most popular guy in school. Sasori nodded shyly and wrapped his navy blue scarf around his neck tighter to hide away the hickey that Gaara left. Deidara was the infamous flirt and big shot of the entire high school. He could win over anyone with his charming vibes and charismatic outlook on life. He was the class president and he was a part of almost every club you could think of.

Before Sasori could manage to say anything else to this beautiful eighteen year old student, Deidara waved him off at the fact that he was okay and nothing more was worth saying. He sighed in despair, glancing back at the crowd of seniors in his class.

Later on that day, Gaara caught up to his childhood friend with a loving smile. He thought up an idea to lift up his best friend's spirits. Sasori halted in his steps, turned to his taller friend, and pocketed his gloved hands in his side coat pockets. Gaara pulled him into an embrace and sniffed Sasori's strawberry scented red tresses. The younger red head's brown eyes lowered to the ground and stared at their touching shoes.

"You should stay at my place tonight, Sasori. I mean we have no school tomorrow. Remember? We have Fall Break." Gaara convinced his silent friend into spending the night with him. He desperately wanted to resume the previous actions that they committed today in the courtyard under the cherry blossom tree. The rush of adrenaline drove Gaara wild with desire for his childhood friend. He wanted to mount him on the couch in his living room. He was extremely thankful that his family members all went out of town on a business trip. Gaara was old enough to look after himself anyways. Sooner or later, he would have to move out and live on his own. Sasori was the sheltered type who still had his grandmother taking care of him at home. He was quite the spoiled type but didn't display it onto others.

"I guess so. But I have to inform my grandmother first." The younger student reeled out his dark red cellphone as they resumed walking down the old familiar sidewalk that led to their neighborhood. In fact, Sasori lived about five houses down from Gaara but his grandmother had to know what was going on. He dialed the memorized phone number and listened closely as it started to lowly ring into his ear. Approximately four rings later, his grandmother picked up the phone and greeted Sasori kindly.

"Hello, Grandma. I'm staying at Gaara's house this weekend. I love you." Sasori smiled into the cellphone as she confirmed his request. He pressed the end call button and placed his cellphone back into his left side coat pocket. Gaara's heart raced as Sasori turned to smile up at him.

"She said okay!" Sasori cheered with excitement clear in his voice. Gaara swung his eager left hand over to capture Sasori's lonely unoccupied right hand. Sasori enjoyed the affectionate side of Gaara so much. He wanted to date Gaara but he had a crush on the flirty Deidara. His emotions were so conflicting and he just couldn't chose presently. Speaking of presently, Gaara was opening his front door and guided Sasori in the familiar house. They spent the night multiple times before but this time it would seem different. Gaara was romantically and sexually attracted to Sasori. He knew it was downright wrong to take advantage of their friendship and take drastic measures, but he desired Sasori more than anyone could ever imagine.

"Let's play a game, Sasori." Gaara proposed suddenly as soon as the front door locked with a click. Sasori nods, walking over to the long red leather couch in the spacious living room. Before Sasori could properly seat himself down on the furniture, Gaara tackled him down on to the couch. Sasori gasped out in bewilderment at his best friend's unexpected actions. He was starting to figure out that Gaara obviously had feelings towards him now. Gaara unbuttoned his black and gray plaid coat and unraveled his dark crimson red scarf around his neck in one fluid motion. Next, the older red head kissed his soft parted pink lips shyly at first. The touch between them sent waves of pleasure and Gaara deepened the kiss with his tongue prying Sasori's mouth open. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as hands fumbled to remove clothes. Sasori was only clad in his black boxer briefs and Gaara was sporting an erection at the sight of Sasori's bulge. Gaara was clad in only his blue boxers and a devilish glint in his teal eyes.

"Isn't it _obvious_, Sasori?" Gaara breathed out as he rubbed his erection against Sasori's erection. Sasori simply moaned in response to the action. The friction between them; It was teasing and made Sasori crave the closeness. He wanted this type of attention. He wanted it with Deidara. No, he wanted it with Gaara. His feelings were so conflicted between his best friend and his crush. He would never be able to enjoy this affection with Deidara. The blonde didn't even ask him his name or introduce himself. There really was no need in doing so. First of all, Deidara could probably care less who he was. Secondly, the blonde didn't need to introduce himself since everyone already knew who he was.

"What's obvious?" Sasori asked dumbly as he blindly grasped Gaara's nearby pillow on the couch. Gaara's smirk widened and he licked his parted lips seductively.

"It's obvious how much we want each other, Sasori." Gaara purred lowly and tucked a strand of red hair behind Sasori's ear. Sasori's cheeks heated up at the realization of his friend's motives. Before Gaara proceeded to remove Sasori's black boxer briefs, Sasori's cellphone vibrated loudly and produced a prolonged chime.

"No, please don't ruin the moment. Are you really going to do this, Sasori?" Gaara questioned in annoyance as he watched his object of affection glance at him and then ignore him as he reached over to grab the cellphone.

* * *

Thank you everyone! :) Please let me know how it is so far! Reviews motivate me!


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter Two

Enjoy! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you my amazing readers! :)

* * *

There was a new text message that lit up on his screen. Without hesitation and looking at the unknown number, he read the text message to himself.

Hey there cutie. ;)

Sasori blushed a little at the flirty text message and gingerly pressed on his phone to reply. He slid from under Gaara and sat upright with a flustered expression on his face.

Hello. Who is this?

Immediately after the younger red head sent the message, he received another instantly.

Don't worry about it. I know you though, Sasori. I think you are super attractive. ;)

"Who are you texting, Sasori?" Gaara grinded out in jealousy as Sasori hid his phone from the older questioning red head. A small blush crept on to his cheeks as he fumbled with his next reply.

Thank you. How did you get my number and how do you know me?

Sasori decided to just cut straight to the chase and became rather straightforward with his inquiries.

You're welcomed any time sexy. ;) And I've been watching you for quite some time now.

What do you mean? How did you get my number?

I have my sources sweetie.

What do you want from me you weirdo?

I want to taste you baby. ;)

Gaara's eyebrow heightened at the sudden expression Sasori adopted from the last text message. Sasori bit his bottom lip nervously as he pocketed his cellphone in his coat pocket and glanced over at the vexed looking older red head.

"Finished now?" Gaara was obviously jealous with the previous situation of Sasori texting some stranger while he was trying to seduce him. Sasori simply nodded, pushed himself off of the couch, and excused himself to the bathroom. Gaara could not hinder him from using the bathroom. Sasori knew this and used it as an advantage to text the stranger. The charming attention he received made him feel very special. He showered in the bliss of being complimented and the sweet names. It seemed all too surreal though. He didn't want to be another hopeless romantic. Sure, he wanted to have an ideal love life. However, he doubted he could ever obtain one with his feelings shared between two different guys. He knew Gaara since he was a child. He fantasized about Deidara all throughout high school. He was in utter turmoil with his feelings.

Hello? ;)

Sasori noticed the person had texted him almost four minutes ago. He instantly responded with an 'I'm here.' text message.

What are you doing right now baby?

Sasori gulped as his heart sped up at the nickname that this complete stranger had given him. He texted back and pressed the send button with a small sigh.

I'm busy at the moment. What about you?

Oh I'm just thinking about you and all of the naughty things I will do to you next time I catch you out on the streets or at school. That's exactly what I'm planning to do. ;)

Sasori gasped at what he read and reread it over to register it in his mind. He was slightly terrified at this but deemed it unnecessary to confide in anyone about it. Before he could reply, Gaara twisted the door knob and cracked the door open to see Sasori sitting on the edge of the counter with a stunned look in his brown eyes. He appeared rather shaken up from something.

"What's wrong, Sasori?" Gaara could immediately sense Sasori's troubled aura. The artistic red head placed his phone down lightly on the huge bathroom counter and hopped off of the ledge.

"Gaara, please hold me." Sasori requested in a desperate voice, wrapping his arms around the taller red head's torso. He nestled his head close to his best friend's warm strong chest and sighed in content. Gaara placed his right hand on top of Sasori's head with a small smile at Sasori's willingness. Sasori was definitely apprehensive about this whole ordeal. What if the guy were ugly and huge? What if he wanted to rape him? Sasori was absolutely against the idea of becoming a rape victim. He needed Gaara to protect him but he did not feel one hundred percent sure about confiding in him. They had shared so many secrets with each other but this one made Sasori's stomach churn.

Suddenly Sasori's phone vibrated again, which indicated a new text message. He assumed that the stranger probably texted him again. Gaara stepped back away from Sasori to allow him some space to read his text message.

What's wrong? I know you want it too. ;)

What is your problem? I don't want any of that!

Don't be shy now. ;) I don't bite… Well maybe just a little bit. But you like that sort of thing right? I saw you with your friend today under the tree. I want to do the same to you. ;)

Sasori's face lit up like a red Christmas tree light as his brown eyes scanned the lengthy text message. Gaara was now intrigued by all of these reactions and decided to take drastic measures. He wanted to discover who was making his beloved Sasori react this way. And so he did. He swiftly scooped the cellphone right out of Sasori's unknowingly hand and made a run for it. Of course, as a chain reaction, Sasori chased after and protested against his actions.

"What the hell, Gaara? Give me my phone back!" Sasori hollered as he turned around a sharp corner in the house. He knew exactly where Gaara was headed: His bedroom.

Gaara read through the text messages as he rushed up the stairs and down the hallway. Naturally, he would aim for his bedroom but that was too predictable. Instead, he dashed into his parents' bedroom, locked the door, and carefully jumped out of the window. Luckily he was graceful when it came to landing on his feet from a great height. He was used to jumping so the impact never bothered him much.

As for Sasori, he still believed that Gaara escaped into his bedroom. He rushed into the unlocked bedroom and searched everywhere for the older red head. Gaara was nowhere to be found. Sasori growled under his breath and sped out of the room with clenched fists.

Gaara read through the text messages and frowned at how flirtatious this asshole was being towards his Sasori. How dare he say these things to him! What made Gaara's blood boil the most was the last text message. Out of undying jealousy, Gaara texted this fool back with his fast texting abilities.

Oh really now? Well I'm not interested in desperate fools like you!

Don't deny it cutie. ;) I know how you truly feel about me. You like to play hard to get, don't you?

Uh no. I feel the same way about a piece of trash. Useless and dirty! I don't want you messing around with my Sasori!

I figured this wasn't him. He is so much sweeter than you. Lol. ;)

Gaara growled under his breath at the cockiness of this guy. It really aggravated him to no extent. Before he could text another word, Sasori tackled him to the ground. Gaara ended up face first in a huge pile of autumn leaves. He had raked them a few days ago and now they were scattered again.

"Who do you think you are?" Sasori demanded with anger clear in his tone of voice. He couldn't believe that Gaara had the audacity to snatch his cellphone and read through his text messages. The older red head lifted his body off of the ground and tackled Sasori onto his back. The younger one frowned underneath the towering red head and pocketed his cellphone.

"You're best friend. I care about you, Sasori. I don't want anyone else to harm you!" Gaara yelled at the eye widened red head under him. He tried to turn away but Gaara held him still and then brought him close to his coated chest. He absolutely loved Sasori and did not want anyone else interfering with their special bond.

"Gaara…" Sasori breathed out into the said red head's coat as he encircled his arms around his back.

"Sasori… I just want to protect you." Gaara reassured his best friend as he looked off into the distance. Eventually the red heads gathered themselves and disappeared back into the older one's house. Sasori smiled softly at the kindness and protection of his childhood friend.

Later that evening, Gaara and Sasori decided to watch random movies that were showing on TV. Gaara offered to make some popcorn for them to enjoy while they watched a comedy. Sasori needed this type of atmosphere. Positive vibes and laughter is what they both needed.

Once the movie ended, it was already midnight. Where did the time go?

"Where do you want to sleep, Sasori?" Gaara decided to not push matters between them about the previous event that occurred. Secretly, Gaara wanted Sasori to say that he wanted to sleep with him, but that was just wishful thinking.

"I'll sleep here on the couch," Sasori replied with a nervous edge on his voice. Gaara pouted somewhat at first. He eventually composed himself with a simple nod of approval and stepped away to bring him a pillow and blanket. As soon as Gaara exited the living room, Sasori reeled out his cellphone and pressed a button on the side to light up the screen. He noticed that he had two new text messages from that stranger.

Sasori? Are you there?

Hey don't be shy baby. I'll find you. ;)

Sasori's brown coffee eyes widened slightly at the last text message and he gingerly texted back his response to that. Unfortunately, Gaara waddled back into the vicinity with the sleeping supplies and glanced over at his jumpy friend on the couch. He raised a curious nonexistent eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"You know, Sasori, if you're scared to sleep alone, then you can always opt to sleep with me." Gaara winked at the flustered younger red head with a tint of rosy pink lighting up his cheeks. He shook his head reluctantly at the offer and snatched the pillow from Gaara's hands. Gaara laughed mockingly at the younger male and covered him up with the soft fluffy light blue blanket.

"Good night, Sasori." Gaara whispered before he kissed Sasori on his forehead in a loving manner. Sasori smiled at the gesture, nodded, and then returned the action as he whispered a good night of his own.

The moment Gaara departed the living room and ascended the staircase, Sasori whipped out his cellphone.

Who are you? What is your name?

Sasori really wanted to know who this creep was and now. The reply took about a good six minutes and Sasori was becoming drowsier by the second. Finally, a vibration and prolonged chime sounded off and Sasori perked up slightly at the indication of a new text message.

I'd rather leave that confidential cutie. ;)

Sasori face palmed, considering it had been six whole minutes and that's all that was said. He expected a long paragraph from this creep.

"Wait, what's wrong with me?" Sasori muttered softly to himself as he shook his head and recollected himself. He continued texting this strange individual all throughout the night and gathered no information from this unknown person. It was fruitless to find out the identification of this person.

Thirty minutes flew out the window and Sasori eventually dozed off. He forgot to lock his cellphone but did not care at that point. He was too exhausted to care.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite! :) That means a lot to me. Please continue your support! Questions/Suggestions/Concerns/Opinions are all welcomed! Until next time, please stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter Three

To be honest, I love to write Rated M stories. Sexual suggestive themes ahead is all I can say. Ratings are subject to change. ;) Thank you for your continued support! Enjoy!

* * *

The following morning, Gaara entered the living room with a reluctant yawn and a stretch of his arms. He bounced over to the sleeping Sasori and pounced on top of him. Sasori woke up with a startle and glared slightly at his rudely awakening friend.

"Gaara!" Sasori pouted at his semi happy friend during the early hours of eight o' clock in the morning. Gaara was known for being an early bird. He had to be or else his family would leave him behind like they have several times before.

"Are you ready for an amazing day to spend with me?" Gaara winked at the slowly rising puppeteer on the red leather couch. Sasori shrugged nonchalantly but couldn't resist the upward tugs on the corners of his mouth. Gaara always knew how to spoil him in every way.

"Let me guess? We're going to the Autumn Fair, right?" Sasori guessed without a doubt he hit the nail with the hammer. Gaara smirked at his childhood friend's cleverness and superb guessing abilities.

_Buzz buzz_

Good morning hot stuff. ;)

"Is that the same person, Sasori?" Gaara huffed as he snaked his arms around Sasori's waist and lifted him off of the couch with much effort. Their noses brushed for a brisk moment, causing both high school students to shiver in a jolt of pleasure. The closeness brought them together. It was amazing how much they had grown since hormones and high school ran its course.

"Yes, it is the same person." Sasori's small smile decreased into a slight frown followed by a sigh. "They won't give me their name or how they obtained my number either."

"That sounds very suspicious. Are you sure you don't have a stalker?" Gaara asked with a serious tone mixed in his question. Sasori shook his head in confusion and eventually broke the hold between them. He turned off his red cellphone and tossed the dormant phone onto the sofa. He decided to enjoy the day without any interference.

"We better get ready then!" Gaara announced in a cheerful attitude and guided Sasori into the bathroom located down the hallway. Sasori disrobed in front of his childhood friend with a blush creeping on to his cheeks. Gaara followed suit without any shame, pushed Sasori in the shower, and stood closely behind him. With a quick turn of the shower faucet handle, the warm waterfall erupted from the shower head. Gaara assisted Sasori in cleaning his naked and wet body with an orange washcloth. As Gaara washed the dirt away with soap suds, Sasori moaned quietly at the butterfly kisses that the older red head was leaving behind.

Gaara wouldn't allow the younger red head to wash him. Gaara loved to please and every once in a while enjoyed being pleased. This morning he was in the mood to pleasure his best friend.

"Ahh, Gaara…" Sasori moaned softly under his breath as Gaara's right hand snaked past his navel and journeyed south towards his hardened shaft. He felt Gaara's member poke against his lower back, which in turn generated a dark blush of pink on his cheeks. Gaara's right hand went to town on Sasori's erection and harsh breaths echoed through the roaring waterfall of steamy shower water.

Clear white strings of cum squirted from his penis as soon as he reached his climax. Gaara ended up ejaculating from the wonderful sight of Sasori's orgasm. The younger red head crumbled back in Gaara's strong arms and he sighed in the aftermath of pure bliss.

What a nice way to start the day.

After the two red heads were finished bathing, Gaara wrapped a soft navy blue towel around his waist. Sasori opted for the fuzzy black towel on the rack to the right of the shower. They dried their naked toned bodies, clad themselves in Gaara's clothing, and strolled together into the vast kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" Gaara asked casually, acting like nothing happened earlier in the shower. Sasori's mind was still filled with the thoughts of the previous events.

"I'll have a nice hot plate of pancakes." Sasori replied distantly as he pulled the chair from the larger rectangular dinner table. His mind was plagued with too many thoughts. Thoughts of this mystery person texting him, Gaara bathing with him, and the hand job he received this morning. All of these thoughts were floating around in his head. He completely forgot about his high school crush, Deidara. Wouldn't it be something if he were to run into him? Just thinking of that thought caused the corners of Sasori's mouth to yank upwards in an animated grin. Unfortunately, it disappeared almost instantly when Gaara dropped a plastic plate onto the floor with a loud clatter.

Gaara smiled sheepishly at his own clumsiness and resumed his original objective of making them pancakes for breakfast. Sasori reeled out his cellphone and perked up unnoticeably at two new text messages. He hurriedly opened them with a quivering expression on his face. It was a mixture of embarrassment and something else that was hard to explain.

Good morning sexy. ;)

I'm going to find you. Maybe you can find me first. ;)

Sasori gulped with his cellphone shaking in his quivering hands. He hesitantly replied to the mystery person and pressed send without a second thought.

You're seriously freaking me out. Who is this?

Sasori was becoming increasingly defensive by each passing second. Gaara walked up behind the younger red head with a hot plate of pancakes for both of them to devour.

"Oh my... It smells delicious!" Sasori complimented his best friend on his outstanding culinary skills.

"Thank you, Sasori. Do you want some whipped cream on it or on you? Maybe I can put some on me and you can lick it off?" Gaara winked, feeling quite flirtatious around his best friend this morning. Sasori's coffee brown eyes widened slightly at Gaara's teasing and cowered away. He hurried through his breakfast and Gaara consumed the delicious food just as quickly.

Four hours of lounging in front of the TV in the living room passed by and the two red heads decided to leave for the fair. It was already past noon and they had lunch.

Sasori was pumped for this exciting day ahead of him. Gaara was attached to Sasori's hip and felt very protective. Since that stranger had harassed his best friend, he could not afford to let down his guard.

The drive there was a nice serene ride and Sasori cuddled closely to Gaara. Gaara stared out of the window with his chin rested in his left hand. Blurs of trees and other cars passed by before his teal colored eyes. He brushed his fingers through Sasori's red locks with his unoccupied right hand. Both young adults were calm and relaxed in each other's presence.

Upon arriving at the fairgrounds, the driver pulled into a vacant parking spot between two other cars. Gaara's soothing right hand lulled Sasori to sleep during the ride. Eventually he had to wake his angelic looking best friend from his dreams. He patted Sasori's soft semi blushing face awake and proceeded to unbuckle his seatbelt. Sasori followed suit with a cute little yawn yanking at his face.

"How was your sleep? I hope you're well rested to stay up all night with me and ride all of the scary roller coasters!" Gaara ruffled Sasori's once nicely combed hair with a chuckle. Sasori pushed his hand aside as soon as he felt a vibration in his coat pocket. Gaara eyes his shorter friend suspiciously with a stab in his heart. How dare Sasori ignore him like that! The shorter male checked the new text message and chills raced down his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck rose slightly and his pupils dilated slightly.

I know where you are. I can see you with your friend. ;)

Sasori pocketed his cellphone, grabbed onto Gaara's strong right arm, and scanned his surroundings cautiously. How did this stranger know? How did he know that he was going to be here? Sasori never opened his mouth about this event. Perhaps the person was just trying to scare him or shown up here by coincidence. This Autumn Fair was very popular anyways.

"Come on, Sasori. Let's go ride on the Blue Lagoon water ride." Gaara pointed out the twisting roller coaster filled with screaming people. A huge splash created a hint of mist that showered the surrounding fairground goers.

Before Gaara and Sasori managed to board the wooden area where the line was stationed, a familiar person bumped shoulders with Sasori. This accident caught Sasori's attention and he turned to see who made contact with him. It was none other than…

_Deidara…? Oh my goodness, my high school crush! Ah! What do I do? Oh no… He's looking at me. Don't blush. Don't you dare blush!_

Sasori blush the darkest red he had ever blushed in his entire life. Oh great.

"Hey, I remember you two from school, yeah. What were your names again?" The majestic slender yet burly tall blonde haired catch asked in his cool voice. Sasori couldn't help the hearts that were forming in his brown eyes. Deidara was looking at him with bedroom blue eyes and he released his hold around Gaara's arm. Gaara frowned slightly at how Sasori was acting around the most popular guy in school.

"My name is Sasori…" The puppeteer whispered loud enough for Gaara and Deidara to hear and then Gaara spoke up. "And my name is Gaara." After they introduced themselves, the line started to move up a few feet. Deidara was standing too close to his best friend for his liking.

"So, Sasori, do you like roller coasters, un?" Deidara asked the younger red head while ignoring the overly protective older one. Gaara's strong arms encircled Sasori's slender waist and pulled him closer to his body. A red eyebrow rose in curiosity at the attention that both guys were giving him. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he enjoyed this attention that he was receiving.

"Yes, I like them. But I'm scared of the falls. What about you?" Sasori couldn't believe that Deidara was asking him questions and actually listening to his responses. It made his heart flutter at the small smile that graced his crush's soft pink parted lips.

Before any other words were exchanged, the roller coaster machine operator allowed only three people to the seat. Gaara walked in first, Sasori followed behind, and Deidara followed on cue. Sasori was in Heaven. He was seated between two handsome guys who he adored. He was also miserable from the blush that would not recede from his cheeks. Deidara secretly thought that Sasori's shyness and blushing was somewhat cute. He looked so innocent.

"Hold on tight! It's going to be a wet and twisting ride!" Those were the last words that all of the passengers heard before the log darted through the water at a high speed. Sasori's hands held on to the black bar that held them in the three person compartment.

Sasori tried to endure the frightening fear that consumed him as the huge fall came into view. His heart pounded loudly against his ribcage as the log wobbled and froze in mid fall.

"Aaaahhhh!" Everyone screamed in either excitement or fear as the log fell at what felt like a ninety degree angle. Tears gathered at Sasori's squeezed shut eyes and he felt someone kiss him on his cheek. It was Gaara. He blushed with one eye open and side glancing at the affectionate red head. Deidara smirked at the affection that Gaara was displaying towards Sasori.

Eventually the twists and turns came to an end as it slowed down at the entrance. The three high school students were slightly drenched from the huge splash that was created from the never ending fall. Gaara captured Sasori's left lonely hand and paired it with his right hand. Deidara thought about splitting up but for some reason he stayed with the two red heads. Throughout the entire day Gaara was hogging Sasori all to himself. Deidara decided to make a move or something to make Sasori blush.

"Sasori, let's play one of these games. I bet I can win you something, yeah." Deidara winked flirtatiously as he snaked his left hand around the youngest student's waist. Sasori blushed furiously at this action and nodded almost a little too excitedly for his own good. Gaara grew suspicious as Deidara basically snatched him away.

"Step right up! Think you can hit the target? If you do, then you can win a prize!" A young Japanese woman shouted out happily as the three attractive looking guys approached the stand. She blushed lightly at how handsome they were and handed the blonde a few darts.

"I want to play as well!" Gaara announced as he tried to pry the two apart. The woman handed Gaara his set of darts and cheered them on. Sasori's eyes widened at the realization of two handsome guys fighting over him. It was like a dream come true.

Deidara missed two out of three and Gaara ended up missing all of them. The young Asian woman decided to announce the winner, which turned out to be Deidara.

"I told you I would win for you, Sasori, un." Deidara pointed out confidently as he brushed a few red strands from his forehead. Sasori, in turn, looked away bashfully with his hands hiding his blushing cheeks.

"Pick out whatever you want, un." Sasori browsed the selection of stuffed animals and pointed out a huge stuffed scorpion.

"I like that one!" Sasori grinned happily as soon as the once lonely scorpion found a new home in his arms. Deidara was definitely going to compete against Gaara. He found it amusing that Sasori would react in such ways. His blushing was the cutest thing in Deidara's personal opinion.

"Thank you, Deidara. This is very nice of you." Sasori hugged the new huge scorpion tightly with a hint of childishness. Gaara sighed softly but decided that this was war. He wouldn't allow Deidara to interfere any longer. He had to win Sasori's heart. This blonde haired flirt will just use him and break his heart.

"Let's take some pictures, Sasori!" Gaara insisted eagerly as he grabbed Sasori's left arm and disconnected him from his blonde haired crush. The younger red head raised an eyebrow of concern. It seemed like someone was getting a little jealous.

"Um, yeah, sure." Sasori chuckled lightly as he smiled for the cellphone camera. Deidara offered to take the picture and Sasori agreed almost instantly. Gaara grinded his teeth in aggravation as Sasori reacted positively towards Deidara but not him.

"Smile you two!" Deidara targeted his hidden by a sugar coat sarcastic command towards Gaara's frowning face. He was not pleased at all. Deidara smirked confidently at how everything was unraveling.

"I want a picture of Sasori and me on my cellphone, yeah." Deidara declared as the two red heads formed a triangle between them.

Gaara reluctantly snapped the picture of Deidara posing next to a blushing Sasori. With a small yawn, Gaara handed Deidara's cellphone back to him.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Sasori's brown eyes shimmered with delight as a huge Ferris wheel appeared before their eyes. Gaara enjoyed this idea and darted his hand down to grab Sasori's hand. He tugged him away from Deidara's side and twirled him to the opposite side of him.

Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow at this observation, chuckled under his breath, and then smirked at a tricked he had up his sleeve.

* * *

PLEASE let me know how this made you react! Don't be afraid to express yourself! :D Thank you for those who reviewed and continue to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter Four

THANK YOU to those who read this story, reviewed, favorite, and followed! You guys are the BEST!

* * *

As they walked up to where the line ended, Deidara slithered around Gaara and stood beside Sasori. Deidara was going to convince Sasori into doing something with him. He wanted to test the younger red head's limits.

Upon boarding the Ferris wheel, Deidara was quick to seat himself across from Sasori. Gaara already anticipated settling right next to his beloved best friend. Once the Ferris wheel started to move, the three high school students began to exchange words.

"Why are you hanging out with us?" Gaara pointed out the suspicion that he held from the moment Deidara approached them. Deidara scanned Sasori's blushing face and snuck a wink at the red headed youngster. The blonde haired big shot finally turned to acknowledge Gaara with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"It's just that Sasori here intrigues me, yeah." Deidara smiled sweetly at the wide eyed puppeteer across from him. He started to blush even more than before and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Oh really? Well, we're an item so I suggest you back the fuck off, _dumb_ blonde!" Gaara was known to have a short fuse and become overly protective. He had never been loved or loved until he first met Sasori at a young age. Before that elementary age, he loathed all humankind.

"Whoa! Calm the _fuck_ down, asshole. I'm not going to steal your _friend_. I mean, how do you even know Sasori feels that way about you, un?" Deidara interrogated the older red head. Gaara honestly did not expect to hear that question in his entire life. Sasori opened his mouth to rebuttal for his best friend but snapped it close instantly. Deidara leaned forward, reached out his right hand and scooted closer to Sasori. Initially, Deidara was going to tease the red heads by acting like he was going to kiss Sasori right in front of the livid Gaara.

Suddenly, the carriage that contained the three guys rocked roughly at the top and forced Deidara's leaning figure forward into Sasori. Gaara's jaw dropped open at the sight before him and clenched his fists in pure fury.

Their lips brushed past each other for a split second and Deidara ended up kissing him lightly on his left cheek, which caused both of them to pull apart immediately. Sasori could believe that Deidara accidentally kissed him on the cheek. He was mere centimeters from his slightly parted plush boyish lips.

"Sasori, I didn't mean to do that-"

Deidara tried to explain but was stopped by a slap across his face. Gaara's teal eyes widened in amazement at what Sasori just did to his high school crush. Sasori's eyes widened as well at how he dealt with the situation. He didn't want to fall in love with this big shot. Why would someone as popular as Deidara have interest in someone like him? A shy, somewhat insecure, smart, nerdy yet cute red head controlled by a possessive childhood friend. It didn't add up in his mind.

"You just slapped me, un…" Deidara breathed out dramatically in bewilderment as he faked hurt and cupped his injured cheek. Gaara could see right through his façade and crossed his arms over his chest with a small frown. Sasori apologized repeatedly, which annoyed Gaara further.

Deidara chuckled playfully, flicked Sasori's nose, and winked before informing him that he was okay. Things started to become thick in the atmosphere and Deidara felt slightly uncomfortable around the two red heads. That all changed once they departed from the Ferris wheel. A group of Deidara's friends chased up to the trio and one of the guys hugged Deidara.

It felt like a sharp rusty metal arrow stabbed him straight into his fast pounding heart. He watched as the group of popular high school students wandered off with his object of affection. He regretted slapping the guy who he fantasized about almost every night.

_What should I do? Oh no. Did that guy really just slap his ass? _

Sasori's inner thoughts and outside observations provoked hate towards the offender. He attempted to stop Deidara from leaving but Gaara swiftly grabbed his left hand and yanked him to his side like a dog on a leash.

Suddenly Sasori's cellphone vibrated and a prolonged chime sounded off in his coat pocket.

"Ignore it, Sasori." Gaara ordered his younger best friend as cupped his face. The group of popular students halted in their step as Deidara glanced back to capture the heart breaking sight of Gaara kissing Sasori.

"Come on, Deidara. Let's go! Why are you stopping?" Sakura asked suddenly feeling annoyed at Deidara's reluctance to budge forward with the group. He raised his hand in front of her face and she gasped at his rudeness.

"I need to take care of some business, un." That was all the long blonde haired blue eyed big shot said before swiftly walking up to the two red heads. Sasori looked like he didn't even want this affection from Gaara. Everyone knew Gaara was acting this way out of pure jealousy.

"Please, Gaara. Stop acting so jealous. It's very unflattering to everyone, un." Deidara growled at the older red head and snatched Sasori away from him. Gaara immediately wrapped his arms around Sasori's body and yanked him back a couple feet. He ended up landing on his ass from tripping on an inconvenient tree root that was erected from the ground below him. Sasori fell backwards with him and grunted as he wiggled in Gaara's arms of steel.

"Deidara! Hey, forget those _fags_ and let's go already!" Sakura shouted obnoxiously and regretted it instantly as homosexual couples stormed over to surround her with clenched fists.

"Now, wait a minute! I was talking about _those_ two loser red heads over _there_." Sakura tried to reason to save herself from getting jump by these strangers.

Gaara pushed Sasori onward in order to stand up correctly. Deidara quickly seized this opportunity, grabbed Sasori as he was pressed forward, and pulled him into his strong arms.

"Let go of him!" Gaara roared with resentment clear in his voice as he watched Deidara bring Sasori's face closer to his smirking one. The sand loving high school student raced around behind Deidara and gripped a fistful of blonde tresses and yanked it harshly. Deidara yelped in pain, released the youngest student in the trio, and swung around to deck Gaara square in the jaw.

"Do _not_ ever touch my hair, you fucking asshole, un." Deidara spit out as he caught up with the pink haired girl. He was utterly pissed off at Gaara but decided to blow a small kiss in Sasori's direction. A blush crept on to Sasori's cheeks as he desperately tried to catch the kiss and then hurried over to his best friend. Gaara was glaring daggers in the blonde's general direction, cupping his jaw, and turned his attention to his beloved Sasori.

"Are you okay, Gaara?" Sasori asked wearily as he gingerly laid a hand on his stiff right shoulder. Gaara shook his head and noticed that the fairgrounds were closing down soon. Ten minutes until close and the red heads chose to ride in the Tunnel of Love.

Sasori fished through his other coat pocket and pulled out some medical supplies to nurse Gaara's injured jaw. As soon as Sasori was finished, Gaara pulled Sasori close to him. They board the love boat, settled in, and enjoyed each other's company.

Gaara cupped Sasori's face when the lights dimmed in the tunnels and the boat began to swish through the stream of water that held the heart designed boat afloat.

"Sasori, you're my best friend and I care about you." Gaara whispered out, brushed the tips of their noses together, and slowly joined their lips in a soaring kiss. It was amazing. Shivers of pleasure surged through both of their veins as tongues wrestled for dominance. Soft moans echoed through the tunnel as the kiss went further into disrobing coats.

"Gaara… We should stop before it goes too far…" Sasori breathed out as Gaara licked his neck and glided his tongue up to his right ear. He blew into Sasori's ear, which created thousands of tingles to cover every inch of his body. Reasoning was beyond him at this point when Gaara started to suck on his earlobe.

The light at the end of the tunnel was the only thing that stopped them for proceeding any further. Gaara was huffing slightly from all of the affection that he was showing to Sasori. Sasori felt the entire weight of the world fall off of his shoulders when Gaara backed off from him for the first time in the last few days. He couldn't believe that Gaara was so jealous.

Meanwhile, Deidara was busy devising a plan to seek revenge. He swore that he would either be your best dream or worst nightmare. In this case, he would ultimately become Gaara's worst nightmare. Luckily for Sasori, he would continue to pursue him even if it ruined the friendship between the two red heads.

Sakura, Itachi, and Hidan all went on other roller coasters until the person in charge announced that the fairgrounds were closing. They evacuated the premises, walked towards Deidara's nice shiny red jeep and laughed loudly as they sped off.

By the time Deidara dropped off his friends, the two red heads had disappeared into Gaara's warm cozy house. Deidara had no family to go home to and sighed as soon as he locked the apartment door behind him. He longed for a nice, sweet, innocent guy, who wouldn't break his heart. He had to keep his popular reputation but he honestly felt a little lonely from time to time.

Back at Gaara's house, Sasori settled himself on the couch and managed to keep his heavy lidded eyes open. It was almost impossible though from all of the events that went on today. He was exhausted. Gaara was equally drained of energy from the events and adrenaline from the small fight between them.

_Buzz buzz_

Two new text messages lit up Sasori's cellphone, which caused Sasori's heart to speed up. He hesitated at first with tapping on the open option, but he eventually swallowed his fears and read the texts.

Hey sexy Sasori. ;)

You are too cute for your own good. How was your day? Did anything interesting happen?

Sasori frowned slightly at the last text message as he typed out his response. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Gaara vanished from the living room.

Thank you. My day was okay. Why do you want to know? I don't even know who you are.

Yes you do. ;) You think I'm a tease, don't you?

I think that you're kind of creeping me out now but yeah you seem like a flirt. All of the winks you send me in the text messages make me wonder.

Wonder about what? ;)

I don't know. I'm too tired to even think. I've had a troublesome day.

How so?

Sasori bit his bottom pink lip at how fast he was responding and becoming comfortable with confiding in a total stranger.

_Oh what more could it hurt? I've already messed up my reputation with Gaara forcing himself on to me and slapping my biggest crush in the entire world._

Sasori winced at that thought, gripped his cellphone in his right hand, and nestled his body on the red leather sofa. Gaara was nowhere in sight so Sasori continued to message this person who seemed more than interested in him.

Well, I went to fair today and I freaked out. :/

Freaked out? What caused you to freak out? Lol.

Hey, it's not that funny! *pout*

I'm just surprised that someone like you would freak out.

Wait, didn't you say you saw my friend and me at the fair?

Yes, I did but then I lost sight of you.

Sasori shrugged his shoulders to himself, held his breath to calm down his rapid heartbeat, and exhaled his stress. He smacked his light pink boyish lips and pursed them as he pondered on how he should react. He was assuming and he knew that would make an ass out of you and me.

Oh. I wish I knew who you were.

One day you will. ;) What happened exactly?

I slapped this guy who I have a huge crush on. You can't tell anyone.

Sasori bit his bottom lip apprehensively, curled up in a ball, and waited patiently for a reply. The time interval was approximately three minutes but it felt like three years in his mind.

Don't worry about it cutie. Lol. I'll keep your secrets safe. ;)

Thanks. :)

So, what else is going on in that sweet head of yours?

I feel like I'm having trouble choosing who I would rather be with.

Sasori felt a twinge of regret as soon as the screen displayed that the text message was sent to the recipient. He squeezed his brown eyes shut and snapped them open to see Gaara's face right in front of his.

Sasori's jaw dropped open and his heart skipped a beat.

_Buzz buzz_

* * *

Bahahaha! Suspense? Let me know how you reacted! How was it? Thank you for being very expressive! (All of you!)


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter Five

Thank you to those who continue to read my amazing story. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. :) Reviews help me considerably!

* * *

"Oh my! What the freak, Gaara?!" Sasori shot up ten feet into the air and fell off of the temporary bed. He rubbed his head with a pout and hurriedly pocketed his cellphone. He didn't want to repeat history with Gaara stealing his phone and reading through his text messages.

Gaara laughed softly at his best friend's over dramatic reaction and patted him on the head like he was a child.

"Oh, Sasori… You never fail to make me smile. You're so cute and nerdy." Gaara made Sasori blush at the compliments and tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Gaara! I'm happy that I have an amazing guy like you in my life!" Those words that came out of Sasori's mouth made Gaara's entire day. He completely forgot about everything bad that happened that day and hugged Sasori tightly.

Gaara: 1

Deidara: 0

"So far... So good." Gaara mumbled to himself and Sasori backed away with a confused eyebrow raised. The older red head smiled sweetly and made up some silly excuse for why he said that to himself.

_Buzz buzz_

"Are you still texting that creep?" Gaara huffed with an expression of concern. His strong arms around Sasori's waist tightened considerably. Sasori was starting to grow slightly annoyed with Gaara's clinginess and jealousy. Like Deidara pointed out, it was rather unflattering. He bit his pink tongue, relaxed in Gaara's constricting arms, and nodded simply.

"Whatever. If you are going to give that person attention and not me, I think you should leave. I wanted to enjoy this evening with you but you seem to act otherwise." Gaara released his younger friend and backed up to watch the reaction that Sasori sent him.

"What are you talking about, Gaara? That's not fair!" Sasori complained, leaning forward with his arms reaching out to grab Gaara by his hand. Gaara inched backwards, shaking his head, and pointed at his front door.

"Leave." Gaara regretted saying these things to Sasori but he figured it would show him just how serious he felt towards him. Sasori's eyebrows knitted together with a small pout of sadness at the rejection and hung his head lowly. He walked away in utter heartache as he reached out for the front door knob.

As soon as the door shut behind Sasori, the chilly early December air hit Sasori in the face like a slap of punishment. He sighed, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, slid down his cheeks, and collected at his chin. A major headache started to pound at his head from trying to hold back the painful tears. It was such a great night until that damn phone went off. His footsteps trudged through the dying leaves in the front yard and he pushed through the small gate.

He reeled out his cellphone and thought about opening the new text message but opted to call his grandmother instead. It was necessary to inform her of what happened. She would understand the situation.

Before Sasori could dial the first number, a pair of hands covered his half lidded brown eyes. He frantically reacted to the action by pocketing his cellphone and elbowing the person in the ribcage. The person grunted but didn't uncover his eyes.

"Let me go!" Sasori yelled out as he felt another pair of hands tie his hands behind his backs with some type of cloth.

Next thing he knew, another cloth with chloroform was covering his nose.

Oh, Sasori fought that shit.

Unfortunately, the over exposure to the chemical caused him to pass out after a few thrusts.

"He's unconscious. Let's go." Someone whispered as a car drove up to where they were standing with Sasori hunched over in their arms. He was thrown roughly in the car without a second thought.

Loud music blasted down the neighborhood as the car sped off with Sasori conscious and kidnapped. He was extremely vulnerable. Nobody could protect him now. Not even Gaara.

Meanwhile, Gaara paced the living room floor with regret in his heart. He shouldn't have been so hard on his best friend. He had no knowledge of his best friend's disappearance either. Usually Sasori would text him as soon as he made it home safely. It had been two hours and he knew it only takes less than fifteen minutes to walk there.

He grabbed his orange cellphone off of his nightstand next to the red leather sofa, located Sasori's thread, and texted him with frantic thoughts swirling in his head.

Hey Sasori, are you home yet?

Ten minutes passed by, Gaara had bit all of his nails down to the fingertips and sweat lightly soaked his forehead.

_Buzz buzz_

He's in good hands now. ;)

Who the hell is this? Where is he? I swear that I will call the police on you and have your ass put in jail!

Don't try to act so tough Gaara. Your precious Sasori is now mine. He decided to come with me instead.

He wouldn't go off with a stranger so easily! And how do you know my name?

I have my sources.

"Sources…?" Gaara breathed out in confusion as he gripped his cellphone in his right hand and punched the red leather sofa arm in anger. He was desperately grasping at the fact that his best friend and one true love were gone. He regretted throwing him out of the house. He was not thinking about the consequences.

What kind of sick joke do you think this? Huh Gaara?

Gaara was caught off guard by that question and he hesitated with an answer. A response. Anything.

What the fuck are you talking about? I just want Sasori back! :(

You know what? Don't talk to me that way. I'm not your friend. We have Sasori and there's nothing you can do. He's passed out anyways.

"Oh no…" Gaara choked out in pure terror as he reread the horrifying text message. He started to pace back and forth again with a frown ruining his flawless face. His nonexistent eyebrows knitted in anxiousness.

We?

Yeah, you really think that only one person talks to him? Lol. ;)

You're screwed up in the head. Is this Deidara? :/

Deidara? Oh no. Hehehe! You shouldn't worry about Deidara.

Gaara was uncovering information little by little. He just hoped that this person was too stupid to notice. If he said the wrong word, then it was possible that this individual could become defensive and guard their information.

Why shouldn't I worry about Deidara?

The older red head bit his bottom lip nervously, fidgeted with his orange cellphone, and waited patiently for a reply. There was no reply and this made Gaara feel unsettled about the entire ordeal.

Sasori's coffee brown eyes cracked open gradually yet reluctantly to the bright light that attacked his pupils. He tugged at his wrists and flinched at the realization that he was tied up. There were two guys hovering above him with cunning smiles on their faces.

"He's awake." One of the guys looked familiar but he couldn't put a finger on where he had seen him. The other one made him squirm in embarrassment.

"Little Sasori, un…" Deidara cooed as he settled next to him on the queen sized bed with a metal head board with sturdy bars. His wrists were tied together and the rope was knotted in between the bars to prevent him from escaping. The blonde class president rolled on top of Sasori's helpless clothed body and combed his fingers through Sasori's red locks lovingly. The sweet scent of some type of cologne invaded his nostrils and it turned Sasori on. The seventeen year old could not believe that Deidara, the blonde haired blue eyed beauty, was hovering over him.

"Why am I here? And why did you kidnap me? You could have just asked me to come with?" Sasori was too damn oblivious for his own good. Both of the guys laughed in his confused face.

_Buzz buzz_

Sasori's ears perked at the vibrating cellphone in Deidara's front pants pocket. That's when shit got real.

"Hey! Why do you have my phone?" Sasori asked frantically, feeling utterly embarrassed at what they might have looked at.

"You have such a fucking annoying ass friend, you know that?" The other high school student snidely questioned as he inched over towards Sasori and Deidara. The young red head furrowed his eyebrows in anger, because it was like they were calling him annoying as well. Gaara was his best friend and he would not allow anyone to bad mouth him. Sasori mustered up the courage, clenched his tied up fists, and tugged at the rope. It was futile. His efforts were fruitless. The older popular high school students chuckled at the younger red head struggling in the constraints.

"Deidara?" Sasori whispered soft enough for only the said blonde to hear. His striking sky blue eyes gazed curiously into his nervous coffee brown eyes.

"Sasori, un?" Deidara's sexy voice mocked Sasori's hushed voice below him on the comfortable queen sized bed. Sasori felt like backing out now at the mind blowing naked image of Deidara.

_Oh goodness. Don't think about that kind of-_

"How cute, un." Deidara winked flirtatiously at the beet red faced Sasori under him. Oh, if only Deidara knew _why_ Sasori were blushing at that moment.

Strands of blonde tresses slipped from Deidara's back, fell forward due to gravity, and tickled Sasori's nose. Deidara slipped his fingers through Sasori's shaggy red locks with a smirk of desire.

"Can you loosen these ropes? They are hurting my wrists…" Sasori was treading on eggshells at this point. Who knows what they had in mind for him. Torture? Rape? No, not them… Sasori tried to use the method of ignorance instead of facing real possibilities.

Hidan chuckled obnoxiously at Sasori's request but immediately halted as he watched his friend remove the bonds.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Deidara? He's going to get away!" Hidan freaked out as he watched Sasori tackle Deidara forward with all of his strength. The red head made a run for it, harshly panting from a huge exposure of adrenaline and fatigue. Hidan was hot on his tail as he twisted around the corner and almost tumbled down the stair case. Unfortunately, Sasori was unfamiliar about the layout of this home. He heard rumors that Deidara lived in an apartment so this must be Hidan's house. He glanced back, which was his ultimate mistake.

_Slam!_

"Ouch!" Sasori cried out as he tripped over a small three step stair case that led to the den. Hidan swiftly tackled Sasori to the floor, grabbed his hands, and forced them behind his back. Deidara assisted Hidan in tying his hands behind his back.

"So, what do you say, Sasori?" Hidan smiled slightly with mischievousness in his magenta hued eyes.

"I think and say that you two should untie me and let me go back home before people start to worry." Sasori glared up over his shoulder at Hidan and faltered his glare at Deidara.

To his utter surprise, the two popular high school students untied his wrists and set him free. He was slightly confused, stood there for a second, and then awkwardly asked where the exit was located.

"Grab my keys, Deidara. I live a long ass way away from where you live, Sasori." Hidan informed the less popular high school student as Deidara scooped up his friend's keys. He tossed them to Hidan and he caught them perfectly.

They were out of the house and down the road by the time Sasori glanced over at Deidara. The blonde haired class president side glanced, smirked flirtatiously, and winked as he leaned over to comb his fingers through Sasori's shaggy red locks.

"Sasori, you look so tense, un…" Deidara whispered hotly into Sasori's left ear, which caused him to shiver in pleasure from the closeness. The cologne was amazing and sent chills up his spine. He relished in the closeness and forgot to watch his surroundings. Deidara was definitely a huge distraction.

Suddenly, Deidara thought up an idea and pondered on whether he should do it or not. Gaara was not in the picture for once and he had him all to himself at this point.

_So many options. So little time. I hope Hidan is smart enough to know where to go. I need to distract this cutie. Un…_

"Sasori, how would you like it if I were to show you something beautiful? Like an explosion, un?" Deidara purred against Sasori's hot blushing cheek and kissed the area softly. Sasori just died to turn his face towards Deidara's and actually kiss him. Just like in his fantasies almost every night.

"Deidara… I really need to get home soon-"

"Don't worry about all that Sasori, yeah. We missed your house anyways." Deidara winked as he tucked some free blonde strands behind his left ear. He combed his hand through his blonde fringe, causing the fragrances to invade Sasori's nostrils. It was completely mesmerizing. Deidara was mesmerizing.

"Wait, what?!" Sasori shouted out, breaking out of the trance that Deidara had put him in. He shook his head vigorously, "I need to go home now!" Deidara rolled his sky blue eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Calm down, cutie… Un." Deidara muttered with a growing smirk at the sound of Sasori gasping. It was the nickname that generated the reaction from the red head.

* * *

Oh ho ho! Let me know! Review please! :) Express yourself!


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter Six

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :) I really appreciate it!

Oh, guess what?

...You'll have to find it out! (I don't like to spoil things) Rated M for a reason ;)

Remember to review!

* * *

"Cutie?" Sasori's blush covered his entire face and he felt his heart run off of its treadmill.

_Cutie? That's… That's the name… That stranger… Oh my… I basically told him that I had a crush on him. _

"And I'm flattered that you came out to me so fast, un." Deidara playfully stuck his tongue out at the red head. Sasori covered his beet red embarrassed face with his hands, twisted away from his crush's face, and desperately wanted to run away. He was in an uneasy situation.

All of a sudden the black car roughly jerked forward to an abrupt halt in front of an apartment complex. Sasori glanced over his shoulder and his brown eyes widened at the lit up complex. Christmas lights adorned a certain apartment as well as the balcony that was ajar to it. The surrounding area was decorated with simple golden lights and red light flickered on and off.

"Come on, let's move." Hidan ordered the two high school students as he cut the engine and unlocked the doors. Deidara watched as Sasori hastily opened the car door, force his body out, and manage to keep a distance from embarrassment again. The tall strong slender built blonde trailed behind Sasori closely to make sure he didn't escape. Hidan and Deidara had a little, well, huge surprise for Sasori.

By the time the three high school students traveled up to the second story, Deidara unlocked the steel metal door. He twisted the door knob swiftly and guided Sasori inside first. It was breathtaking inside of the apartment. It was so immaculate. He wondered if Deidara lived alone or if those were just rumors that float around.

"So, you will be staying with me for the rest of the Fall Break, un. No exceptions." Deidara winked with his charismatic personality showing through in front of Hidan and a blushing Sasori. The said red head was going to protest but decided to not complain. He was miles and miles away from his home and Hidan currently had custody of his cellular device. He was out of luck there.

Hidan chuckled at the way Sasori reacted to Deidara's teasing and flirtatious manners. With a knowing smirk, Hidan pivoted on his heel and waved them farewell. Sasori's coffee brown eyes widened as the silver haired popular high school student abandoned him with the horny blonde.

Before things started to become awkward, Deidara guided the shorter teenager towards his living room. A huge fifty gallon fish tank adorned the wall to the right of the couch. There were fish of every color, size, and unique appearances. Sasori was not only in awe of the colorful fish tank, but he was surprised with all of the artwork that Deidara had out on display. He browsed the collection of clay art that resided on a long sturdy shelf.

"Wow, these are nice!" Sasori complimented Deidara's artwork in awe. Deidara chuckled with a cockiness consuming his ego. He released a small 'heh' and wrapped an arm around Sasori's shoulders.

"I know, yeah. True art is an explosion, hmmm!" Deidara shouted out loud, which caused Sasori to flinch from the sudden outburst. His eyes widened from the absurd opinion of true art.

"What do you mean by an explosion? What on Earth are you talking about?" Sasori asked in disbelief as he raised a red eyebrow up at the blonde.

"Art is fleeting, un. I'll explain later." Deidara laughed as he grabbed both of Sasori's hands and yank him over to lay down on the L shaped couch that was a mint grey with a suede fabric texture. Deidara's body towered over Sasori on the comfortable couch. They were so close. Sasori could smell the cologne. He could smell a hint of peppermint on the blonde's breath. Yes, they were extremely close.

_Oh my gosh… Is he going to kiss me?_

"What are you thinking about, un?" Deidara winked his left blue eye as a smirk played on his plush soft lips. Sasori's mouth parted slightly but no words could escape. The red head continued to gawk at Deidara's attractive face up close and personal.

Without a second thought, Deidara leaned down, tilted his head to the left as he cupped Sasori's face lovingly, and gradually closed his crystal blue shimmering eyes. He ghosted his soft pink lips against Sasori's equally smooth lips. Tingles and surges of pleasure coursed through their veins and Deidara restrained himself from actually fulfilling Sasori's wishful thinking. He always had a method to his madness. If he gave Sasori what he wanted, he knew that Sasori would leave him. That's what a lot of people did to him in his past. They still come around but he refused to give them a second chance. He broke hearts and had his heart broken. He endured all of the things that one can think of. Well, almost everything.

"Sasori, un?" Deidara breathed out sensually as he watched Sasori bit his lips and his eyes squeeze close tightly.

_I just want you to kiss me…_

"What?" Sasori looked up Deidara with a little strawberry pink burning his cheeks from the closeness and his wishful thinking.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight, yeah." Deidara stated bluntly and chuckled softly at Sasori's unbelievable expression. Focused solely on the soft pink lips that tightened and loosened, Sasori nodded without even paying attention to what exactly Deidara was saying.

A huge grin graced Deidara's face at Sasori's willingness and he shot him thumbs up like Rock Lee.

"Good, un."

Sasori was starting to fall for the blonde. His emotions were growing stronger and his throbbing heart was becoming susceptible by each passing second. The younger artist trailed behind Deidara, sharply turned a corner down the mini hallway, and followed him into his bedroom.

He would've never imagined Deidara to be the type of individual who had a nautical theme in their bedroom.

"Make yourself at home, little Sasori, un." Deidara smirked at Sasori's pouting expression.

"I'm not little!" Sasori complained as his pout pushed out more. He acted quite childish when people picked on him. Sasori was not used to this type of attention. Deep down inside, he just wanted to run away and hide from the entire world. He was the introverted type after all.

"You're cute though, hmmm."

Sasori blushed at the compliment that his high school crush had given him. He inched backwards, trying to create a safe distance but that was unsuccessful. The blonde haired teenager stepped forward, swiftly embraced the smaller student, and dug his nose in the cucumber melon scented red shaggy tresses.

"You smell nice, too, yeah…" Deidara cooed as he lifted Sasori in his strong arms. Sasori released a surprised gasp through his parted boyish plush lips as Deidara flung him on his blue and white striped twin sized bed.

The younger student twisted away with a hardcore blush as soon as he noticed the blonde artist strip with a wink in his direction. First, he pulled off his fitted black shirt slowly. After that, Deidara unbuttoned his semi loose dark blue jeans with a smirk at Sasori peeping through his hands. Deidara was well aware that everyone couldn't hold back the urge from not looking at his perfectly sculpted body.

Lights flickered off, making the bedroom pitch black and Deidara moved effortlessly around in his bedroom in that state. Sasori shivered from his secret fear of the dark. He immediately rushed under the covers but Deidara halted him from doing so. All of a sudden, the bed dipped slightly behind Sasori's body in his fetal position.

Deidara cuddled closely behind Sasori, spooning him in the process. The hairs of Sasori's neck stood straight up when he felt Deidara breathing down his neck and snaking his hands to his chest. He turned him over, pulled Sasori to sit up momentarily as he yanked off his crimson shirt and then roughly removed his blue jeans. Sasori was almost naked and he shivered from the cold air in the room. Deidara shuffled around on top of Sasori's figure in the dark room and discarded his black boxer briefs. He flung them on to the floor along with all of the other articles of clothing. Sasori protested when Deidara attempted to pull off Sasori's boxers. In the end, both high school students were naked and extremely close.

"Just relax, un. I like to sleep in the nude." Deidara whispered and then chuckled softly as he plopped himself back down beside the exposed Sasori. The red head shivered as Deidara's strong arms dragged him into his warm muscular bare chest. The blonde ripped the blanket open from under them, pushed Sasori under the covers, and smirked at Sasori's audible gasp. Deidara was turned on by the intimacy that was happening between them.

"Deidara… Umm…" Sasori whispered timidly at the poking of Deidara's erection against his lower back. The sensation of the older blonde's hardened shaft generated sparks throughout his entire body. Never in his entire life had he ever been this intimate with a man beside Gaara. But that was Gaara. He meant a guy who wasn't a childhood friend. In all honesty, he was still a virgin. He still owned his V Card.

"What's wrong, Saso?" Deidara breathed out in a husky voice, licked the red head's ear lobe and sucked on the top gently. A soft moan escaped through his gasping mouth as Deidara's chilled right hand traveled south towards his warm erection.

Moments under the covers were subtle but the sensations were blazing with desire. Deidara's body hunched somewhat and he slipped his penis between Sasori's slightly parted legs in his fetal position. The blonde closed his blue eyes; thrusted forward between Sasori's clenching upper thighs, and rubbing against his testes.

"Mmm... Un…" Deidara exhaled in pleasure as his thrusts became rougher and rhythmic. His hand gripped Sasori's member gently, pumped it a few times expertly, and clenched his hand when it glided up to the head. Sasori had received his first hand job from Gaara in the shower the other day. However, comparing both Deidara and Gaara's hand jobs, Deidara was out of this world amazing at it. Gaara was rather mediocre.

"Ah…Ha… Mmm… Oh, Deidara… It feels so good…!" Sasori cried out as his climax was approaching dangerously soon. Deidara continued to bang him between his upper thighs and jack him off relentlessly.

"Saso I want you to cum for me, un…" Deidara bit down on the right side of Sasori's neck, sucked it roughly, and created a noticeable love mark. Deidara claimed this red headed cutie as his own.

Tingles surged through his system and a feeling of tightness built up. It was unexplainable. The feeling was becoming too much and Sasori released all of his frustration. He exploded in Deidara's strong yet soft hand. It was a beautiful and sticky explosion that soaked the snowy white colored bed sheets.

"You are like a piece of my art, un… And my job is to make it explode, yeah." Deidara grinned at his own quote that he made up off of a whim. Sasori's body experienced a huge tremor from the aftermath of the overwhelming pleasure.

Deidara knew how to control his explosions. He grabbed Sasori by his thighs and shoved his penis against Sasori's clenched butt hole. Sasori wiggled around, blushing furiously at what he prepared for next. He didn't want to lose his virginity just yet.

"No, wait… Deidara! I don't want you to put it in there!" Sasori opposed the situation as Deidara poked just the tip not even a centimeter inside. He groaned, rolling his blue eyes in dissatisfaction, and exploded all over his ass cheeks instead. Sasori could be such a kill joy sometimes.

Deidara dozed off to sleep before Sasori. Sasori anticipated some type of romance from the passed out blonde but didn't hold his breath for it. He longed for some type of affection but instead Deidara turned his back to Sasori's back and snored softly from exhaustion.

_I hope he didn't just use me…_

Sasori frowned as small painful tears stung at the corners of his brown eyes. He didn't want to seem like a cry baby but he was so close to dating the most popular high school student in their high school. Sasori started to doubt everything. He was so vulnerable to heart ache. He did it to himself.

_I mean why would a popular guy like him have any interest in someone like me? Why would he waste his time fishing for me when there are so many other popular and attractive guys out there? _

"Goodnight, Saso... Un…" Deidara mumbled sleepily, brushing a hand through Sasori's cynical thoughts.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought! I CAN"T WAIT to hear from you! :) I had a nosebleed writing this. xD


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter Seven

Thank you for the reviews! :)

For reviewing so much, I'll treat you to TWO chapters updates in one day! Enjoy and let me know in a review!

* * *

Birds chirped nosily outside as the chilly air woke Sasori up. Deidara was sprawled out on the bed, hogging all of the blue and white striped bed covers. Sasori was left exposed to the stinging icy atmosphere. He envied the blonde beauty beside him. The scent of sex and sweat made Sasori feel nauseated.

Sasori gazed intently at Deidara's sprawled out built figure and a blush covered his cheeks when Deidara caught Sasori observing him.

"Do you like what you see?" Deidara wiggled his blonde eyebrows suggestively as he hunched forward and combed his fingers through his blonde fringe. Sasori's fingers flinched by his side, "Deidara… Can I touch your hair?" This request would ultimately answer his questions and doubts the he possessed last night.

Deidara's powdery blue eyes shinned for a second, making his appearance utterly angelic and breathtaking. He grabbed his long blonde tresses, moved them to one side, and shook his head in opposition. Brown eyes widened at the realization of Deidara not feeling the same about him. His shaky eyes glanced away as he noticed Deidara lean in closely.

"I'll let you touch something else though, yeah." Deidara flashed Sasori a flirty smile as he grabbed Sasori's right hand. The blonde forced Sasori's hand to wrap around his hardened erection under the covers. Sasori's breath hitched audibly at the warm heat in his hand. Deidara was so think and he tightened his ass cheeks at the thought of Deidara pounding him there.

"You should be honored, Sasori, hmm!" Deidara declared, thrusting Sasori's hand off of his member and stood up with his bare ass facing Sasori's blushing expression.

"…" Sasori was speechless as his widened brown eyes scanned Deidara from head to toe. His mouth started to automatically salivate at the wonderful sight of the class president.

It was already well past noon and Deidara had some big plans in mind. He wasn't going to waste his Fall Break doing nothing. Oh no, a popular guy like Deidara was going to throw a party. He had to keep it a secret from Sasori though since he might blow it. Who knows though? Still, he couldn't jeopardize his chance at getting drunk and having a good ol' time with his friends.

Dried up cum coated Sasori's ass from last night and he felt completely dirty. He desperately needed a shower. Hesitating at first, Sasori mustered up some courage and asked where the bathroom was located. Deidara willingly showed him where it was in his apartment and surprisingly offered him privacy.

Deidara stole a glance as Sasori bent over to find a towel in one of the lower cabinets. He surely enjoyed the eyeful of ass from Sasori and a light blush stunned him as he turned away. Deidara felt ashamed for blushing like a… a Sasori!

Gravel flew in all directions as Hidan's black car sped to a screeching stop in front of Deidara's apartment. The noise alerted Deidara and he ripped off his dirty bed sheets. After he flung them into the dirty laundry basket next to his washing machine, he hurried back into his bedroom to replace a new clean set of sheets and covers. He clothed himself in a dark blue fuzzy long robe and a pair of slippers kept his feet warm. Three, two, one…

_Knock knock knock!_

Deidara swerved around the corner and swung his front open after unlocking it. Hidan greeted him with a hug and a sweet smile.

"Good afternoon, beautiful." Someone who dated Deidara dated almost three years ago shown his face from behind Hidan and kissed him on his cheek. The blonde backed up a couple steps, blushed lightly, and shot Hidan a small glare.

"Umm… Hey, un. What are you doing here?" Deidara asked indifferently as he scanned over the older looking dark haired boy. This was the guy that he had sex with for his first time. He was unfortunately the submissive one. They parted ways because he ended up transferring to another high school and they never talked all of that time. They never really broke up but rather stopped talking. It was extremely inconsiderate for Hidan to bring him, of all people, to his apartment. He was not looking for anyone at the moment. He just needed release.

"I came back to see my lover, Deidara. I love you, babe." The dark haired high school student confessed as he pushed his way inside of the blonde's apartment. Hidan watched as the two guys stood there awkwardly and like before left them alone to deal with old flames.

Deidara was absolutely furious and really contemplated his friendship with Hidan. He was such a sneaky instigator. It was like he _enjoyed_ creating Deidara additional problems and uncomfortable moments.

Once they were alone, the dark haired boy gently pressed Deidara backwards towards the L shaped couch.

"What are you doing, hmm?" Deidara protested softly as his first sexual lover pressed his lips against the blonde's in a soaring kiss. Deidara flailed some from the tongue that was trying to invade his mouth.

"Please stop it before it goes too far, un!" Deidara growled out loudly, pushing the dark haired boy back a few inches. He didn't stop though as he grabbed Deidara's beloved blonde locks.

"He… He said to stop it!" Sasori yelled with a nervous edge in his voice. He was scared shitless since the guy was almost twice his size. Not quite but he had an inch or two above Deidara.

"Sasori, go back into my room, un." Deidara ordered the red head with authority clear in his tone. The red head was in utter shock at the anger sent towards him. He was just trying to help Deidara out.

"No! I won't let this guy hurt you!" Sasori charged over towards the two guys on the couch and grabbed Deidara's precious long blonde soft tresses. It was like touching an angel's hair. This action pissed Deidara off and Sasori hauled ass as soon as Deidara flung the dark haired student off of him.

It was a dumbass way to break them two apart though.

"Get back here! You're going to die for touching my hair, hmm!" Deidara threatened the red head as he chased him into his bedroom. Sasori cowered into the corner to the right of his bed near the small balcony to the left.

"I'm sorry, Deidara! I just wanted that guy away from you!" Sasori explained before Deidara prepared to deck him square in the jaw.

"But you don't even know who he is, un. You're starting to annoy me now!" Deidara's vicious words stabbed Sasori's throbbing heart unyieldingly until he started to weep. Tears cascaded down his cheeks from the overwhelming heart ache that he was experiencing. Deidara's blue eyes widened as he lowered his fist calmly.

"Hey now, don't start crying, un. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but that was uncalled for. I mean, how would you like it if Gaara were flirting with you and I grabbed your hair or something on you that you love…?" Deidara tried to make Sasori see things in his perspective instead of his own. No matter how much Deidara expressed his feelings, Sasori had become more and more withdrawn. He reduced his tears as he turned away from the sympathetic blonde. Deidara huffed, tired of Sasori's behavior and apologized softly.

He stood up, twisted on his heel, and departed from his nautical themed bedroom. He left Sasori to softly sob and think of his never ending cynical thoughts.

_Everything we did last night… Did it mean anything to him?_

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Deidara settled down next to the dark haired male.

"What are you really doing here, Tobi?" Deidara looked at him with a raised blonde eyebrow. Tobi's dark eyes flashed with a tint of feigned hurt as he pulled the blonde forward to straddle him.

"Tobi… I told you…unn…" Tobi caused Deidara's protest to turn into a soft moan as he licked up and down his neck.

_Bang bang bang!_

This was Deidara's chance to escape from Tobi's hold on him. The blonde haired dark blue robed teenager fluttered towards the front door and without even looking through the peephole, swung it open to see a huge crowd of high school students.

_What. The. Fuck!_

Hidan was at the door with a huge grin on his face. He was now treading on thin ice with Deidara's friendship and patience.

_Damn it!_

"I told you specifically to gather them up around eight o' clock! Not fucking five hours until the party...!" Deidara growled and shooed all of his high school friends and followers away. He still needed to prepare everything. Hidan was in charge of the alcohol but his dumb ass goes ahead and does something to piss him off _again_.

"Come back with the alcohol and other stuff. You have exactly four hours to do so, un. Get it? Got it? Good, un!" With that all said, Deidara slammed the front door in Hidan and the rest of the high school students' stunned faces.

In Deidara's bedroom, Sasori grimaced at the feeling of his dirty clothes making him feel dirtier than last night. Inside his head, he believed that Deidara was just using him for personal release.

_I mean, who is that guy anyways?! Touching my Dei like that!_

Sasori growled like an upset lion and roughly wiped away his tears with the back of his right hand. He wanted his cellphone so he could inform Gaara of where he was located. He admired the fact that he would stay with the most popular and good looking guy in high school throughout Fall Break, but this was turning out for the worst in his opinion.

"Sasori, un!" Deidara cried out suddenly in what sounds like pain. The said red headed teenager instantly bolted out of Deidara's bedroom and was ready to fight. Adrenaline surged in overdrive through his veins as he watched this asshole strip his future boyfriend.

"Don't touch him!" Sasori roared like a tiger as his feet galloped like a wild stallion. Tobi's dark brown eyes widened slightly at the irate red head and he pushed Deidara to the side. Sasori skid to a screeching halt as Tobi stood his ground. He loomed over poor little Sasori.

"Tobi is a good boy!" The dark haired high school student busted out childishly as he grabbed Sasori by his forearms and head butted him. The impact was so intense that it caused Sasori to instantly fall unconscious.

"What… the fuck, Tobi!" Deidara hollered as he watched his old lover tie a bandana over Sasori's closed eyes and rope out of his bag. He expertly tied Sasori's wrists together and followed by his ankles.

"He seems like the type to ruin a good party, babe." Tobi informed in his casually clam voice and not the childishly immature one that he possessed.

Judging by the damage done to Sasori, the two popular high school students prepared for the party. Tobi insisted on hiding the body in Deidara's closet but Deidara had another idea in mind. If he got too drunk then he would want his dessert ready for him.

"Put him on my bed, un." Deidara pointed at his bed and Tobi carelessly flung his limp tied up body onto the sleeping area. Sasori was left on the bed with his stomach against the covers.

"Wanna rekindle that flame we used to have, Dei?" Tobi winked as he cupped Deidara's face as soon as they stepped into the kitchen. Deidara pushed Tobi away with a grimace,

"Uh, no. Heh, did you forget that we are not dating, hmm?" Deidara said rather bluntly to the hopeful horny dark haired ex-lover.

"Perhaps we can change that?" Tobi tried to convince Deidara that he was being stuck up by not dating him.

"Stop before I order you to leave, un." Deidara glared at the obnoxious taller teenager who attempted to dive in for another kiss. He was lucky enough to get just one.

_Buzz buzz_

Hey Deidara, I can't get anyone to get the fucking alcohol. Wtf do I do now?

For one, stop being a dumbass. I TOLD you NOT to bring everyone over yet until the sun went down. Two, you are really pissing me off. Three, I want you to take this nuisance back home!

Whoa! Lol! Someone is on their period. :)

Deidara's blue eyes blazed with fury, gripped his light blue cellphone tightly in his grip, and glared daggers at the thought of Hidan's smirking face. His thumbs typed at the speed of light and he smashed the send button out of anger.

Go get the alcohol asshole! I'm not playing and you are taking Tobi back with you. He's trying to come on to me and Sasori is tied up.

Heh. Sounds like you're having a lot of fun. I'll join in later in a sexy four way. Oh an orgy already?

What the hell Hidan? No! I'm not having any of that with anyone.

Yeah, you say that now. Hehehe!

:/

:P

Just do what I say, ok?

Fine... Damn blonde.

What did you say?

...

Deidara turned his light blue cellphone off and sighed out his frustration. He glanced over at the dark haired male, who was currently making himself at home on his mint grey colored L shaped couch.

"Hey, make yourself useful and help me prepare for this kick ass party tonight, un." Deidara sighed out as he thought about Sasori's tied up body in his bedroom. Tobi nodded reluctantly and started moving small valuable furniture items into his art studio.

* * *

Thank you! Let me know what you thought! :) You guys are great!


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter Eight

Thank you for all of the reviews! They motivated me greatly! Enjoy!

* * *

Hours zoomed by just like that and the sun was going down for the night. The moon stepped up and glowed brightly to light up the way for the night owls.

Sasori's sleepy brown eyes fluttered open to see nothing but pitch black. He freaked out momentarily and actually believed that he was blind. He wiggled around some on what felt like a bed. He tugged his wrists apart but nothing happened since they were knotted together tightly. Not comfortable with the state he was currently in, he decided to scream at the top of his lungs.

Before Deidara knew it, the music was pumping and students were flooding inside his reasonably well sized apartment. Hidan followed directions surprisingly for once in Deidara's personal opinion. The blonde didn't know why but he was quite aggravated with everyone and everything. He decided to leave the living room in search for Sasori who was tied up on his bed.

Sasori heard the loud music blare through the walls and he knew that he was just going to hurt his vocal cords by yelling for help.

"Sasori, un?" It was Deidara's soft voice that made Sasori perk up. Like a lost kitten, he begged for Deidara to come save him. The blonde smelled so yummy with some type of cologne that wavered in the air.

"Please untie me, Deidara." Sasori begged as he twisted and turned in his tied up condition. Deidara hesitated for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should release the red headed cutie.

"You have to promise me something, Sasori, un…" Deidara whispered in Sasori's ear before kissing him softly on the right blushing cheek. Sasori nodded multiple times in agreement. He didn't even know what he was agreeing to just yet.

"I'll untie you if you act cool around my friends. And you have to try out some of this awesome alcohol that Hidan stole, hmmm." Sasori choked out a small, "Okay." He was lying to his high school crush but he needed to get out of these ropes. This was definitely not what he wanted. Tied up, threatened, and peer pressured? No, Sasori was not going to deal with the abuse any longer. All of his life he had been bullied for various reasons.

It was time to make his comeback. It was his time to finally shine.

"Hold still, so I can untie you, yeah…" Deidara focused on untying Sasori's tight knots and sighed once the restraints were removed. Sasori thought about fleeing then and there but he had to treat Deidara the way he treated him.

Deidara guided Sasori into the living room with all of the popular high students dancing and drinking illegally. Hidan was the loudest one in the room, of course. The red head stumbled through the crowd of rambunctious teenagers and Deidara grabbed a bottle of some type of alcohol from the island in his kitchen.

Anger cultivated inside of Sasori and he could not contain it any longer. He was not going to be a laughing stock. The moment Deidara turned to face Sasori again with a drink, he didn't hold back.

"Here drink this-"

_Slap!_

Sasori's hand stung from the harsh impact that left Deidara stumbling back in pain. He flinched at the burning sensation that Sasori had left. Sasori's hand print stained Deidara's right cheek and actually caused Deidara's eyes to water.

"No, you drink it. I'm leaving!" Sasori hollered over the loud music and made a scene in front of everyone. Hidan cut the music to listen for the inevitable quarrel.

"Oh, wow! You just got bitch slapped by that guy, Deidara!" One girl gasped in horror as the crowd of students watched the irate red head escape the apartment. It was typical that they didn't know who he was. Now they would since he made a scene. Honestly, Sasori knew Deidara needed a bitch slap of reality thrown in his face.

No cellphone to contact Gaara, no ride back home, and unfortunately no money to catch a taxi. The seventeen year old was in a pickle. It was a terrible situation.

Back in Deidara's apartment, the music blared once again and Deidara touched the stinging area with widen blue eyes. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. The eighteen year old blonde had to make it up to Sasori somehow. Perhaps, like usual, he would understand and forgive him instantly. He was treading on thin ice with his pursue for the playing hard to get Sasori. With a sigh, he walked over to Hidan and asked for Sasori's cellphone. Hidan raised a silver colored eyebrow and reluctantly handed over the cellular device that belonged to the younger high school student.

Sasori had walked for miles through the harsh windy atmosphere and nursed his right hand with his left hand from the impact against Deidara's face. He was starting to lose interest in the blonde asshole. Caught up in his thoughts, he had not heard the hurried footsteps approaching him from behind. Soft pants echoed through the thick chilly air as the blonde placed his hand on Sasori's left shoulder. Sasori turned slightly, knowing who the stranger was. He shook his head in cynicism and turned his full attention to the taller high school student.

"What do _you_ want?" Sasori questioned coldly with a scowl hardening on his face and a frown tugging at his mouth.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you and being completely inconsiderate, un." Deidara sounded quite desperate to attempt and repair things before the glass shattered between them.

"Yeah, well actions speak louder than words. You'll have to earn my forgiveness!" Sasori hissed, crossing his arms across his chest with an unsettled aura glowing off of his shivering figure. Immediately after hearing that, Deidara's expression was plastered with shock. He did not anticipate that Sasori would react in this type of manner, but he didn't blame him.

"Here's your cellphone, hmm…" Deidara trailed off, handed Sasori his beloved dark red dyed cellphone, and solemnly pivoted on his heel to leave. The red head huffed quietly, pocketed his cellphone, and stuck to his guns about telling Deidara how it is.

"I guess I should text Gaara and let him know where I am at…" Sasori whispered out loud to nobody in particular. He glanced back at the disappearing figure of the tall blonde class president.

Gaara?

_Buzz buzz_

Sasori?! Where are you? I'll come get you!

I'm on the corner of Cherry Street and West Oaks Road. Please come get me!

Five minutes later, Gaara replied with a notice that he was on his way there. Sasori pocketed his phone in his coat pocket and waited impatiently for Gaara's arrival.

Approximately fourteen minutes later, Gaara's midnight blue car screeched to an abrupt halt in front of where Sasori was stationed.

Immediately, Gaara killed the engine, swung open his driver's door in a hurry and embraced Sasori with all of his might. Dizziness consumed both of the red heads as Gaara twirled them around.

"Sasori, you have no idea how much I missed you!" Gaara cried out emotionally, hugging Sasori again after he released him the first time. The older red head sounded like a concerned parent at the next thing he said.

"I was so scared that something happened to you! What did those jerks do to you?" Gaara growled out the last part as he examined Sasori for an answer. He had a small feeling that Sasori might lie but he told the truth, which caused Gaara's heart to heat up in resentment.

"I'm going to kick their asses for you, Saso! How dare they treat you that way? Oh, this makes me so upset!" Gaara was feisty and clenched his fists at the thought of sucker punching them both all the way to the moon. Sasori opposed the notion, shaking his head with an indifferent expression painted on his face.

Back at Deidara's lively apartment, the blonde walked up to his front door and hesitated before twisting it and pushing it open to watch several high school students preparing to leave. A few students stayed but Hidan was starting to shoo them away. Waving goodbye to each student, Deidara sighed in repentance. He really made a fool of himself.

"I'm going to take Tobi with me and leave you be for the night. See you later. Call me if you need anything." Hidan informed the blonde as he followed the crowd of high school students out with Tobi behind him. Both friends waved goodbye to the isolated feeling blonde haired older teenager. He was actually a young adult but still under the age of twenty one.

"I need to do something to show Sasori that I'm truly sorry. He's acting so difficult though, hmm." Deidara sighed out to nobody in particular as he played with a strand of his treasured blonde locks.

Monday passed agonizingly slow for Deidara, who secluded himself from the outside world. He sulked in his bedroom and forgot to eat lunch. He made dinner for himself and thoughts of Sasori were his only guests at the small dinner table.

Gaara spent his Monday off with Sasori and they went to the park and snapped pictures together with the beautiful scenery. The younger red head would not admit it out loud, but he had Deidara invading his thoughts.

School started the next day with snowflakes falling from the heavens above the city. Sasori and Gaara bundled up in extra warm attire and slipped on their snow boots.

As soon as they rushed outside, a snowball smashed and exploded in Sasori's face. Gaara busted out laughing, clutching his sides from the laughter pains, and leaned down to scoop a hand full of snow. He sculpted it into a ball, aimed at the unsuspecting and defenseless Sasori, and fired the snowball in his direction.

Snowballs were flung at each other and they declared a snowball fight. Sasori built up protection by hiding behind a large oak tree. Gaara took cover with a trash can lid.

Three... Two… One… Fire!

In the end, Sasori was the winner and he strolled towards Gaara with a grin of accomplishment.

"That was fun, Gaara!" Sasori laughed so hard that he snorted, which made both of the redheads roll around in the newly fallen snow blanketed yard. School was still in session for the high school students. Eventually the snow would melt away once the Sun shone on it.

"Well, we better start walking there now before we show up late." Gaara insisted his younger childhood friend. Like usual, Gaara held Sasori's gloved hand in his gloved hand on the way to school.

Upon arriving at high school ten minutes later, Sasori and Gaara bumped into Deidara and Hidan at the front entrance. Hidan nodded at Deidara's hidden signal to depart with a slight smirk. Gaara's hands balled up into shaking fists as he released Sasori's hand. Sasori side glanced at his furious looking older childhood friend.

Before Deidara could speak, the first bell sounded off for the students to flood in through the opening school doors. Gaara seized this opportunity, grabbed Sasori's hand, and hurried off towards the direction of the school doors. Sasori glanced back over his shoulder at the sullen blonde with his hands pocketed in his winter coat.

"Remember what he did to you, Sasori…" Gaara muttered out loud enough for the said red head to hear. The younger high school student nodded with a hardened expression, walked over to his neighboring locker next to Gaara's locker and fumbled with the combination. He couldn't believe all of the events that happened in the last four days over the Fall Break.

Sasori and Gaara did not have the same classes but they had a chemistry class with a lab. After chemistry, they both attended a creative writing class and enjoyed that class. Sasori had an art class after lunch and knew Deidara was in the same class as him. The last class of the day that Gaara and Sasori shared was health and physical education.

"I heard that we have a lab today. You are definitely going to be my lab partner, Saso." Gaara announced with a smile as the two students entered the classroom full of familiar high school students. Sasori grinned at how happy and smitten Gaara was with him in his life. It made him feel all jittery sometimes. Sure, Gaara was overprotective but he cared for him and that's what makes their bond so special.

* * *

Thank you for reading and your continued support! Go Sasori! I'm proud of him. :) Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter Nine

* * *

Everyone chitchatted frivolously amongst themselves and the teacher entered the classroom. She asked the class to provide her with their undivided attention.

"As you know, I informed _everyone_ that we were having a lab experiment today before Fall Break." The black haired teacher scanned the classroom and made sure everyone was paying attention.

"Before you decide who you want to be with, _think again_. I'm the teacher and I have the authority to assign everyone at random." The class groaned at this and some students huffed in irritation.

She fished out a sheet of paper from her folder that was lying idly on the rosewood large desk. As she cleared her throat to announce the lab partners, Deidara and Hidan stepped in almost one minute late. Deidara seemed unenthusiastic, which stunned all of his classmates except Gaara, of course. Gaara was still holding a grudge towards Deidara as well as Hidan.

"You two were almost late. Take a seat. I'm going to call out everyone's name and who they are partnered up with." She watched them as they took their sweet ass time to claim their assigned seats.

"Without further ado, I will call the names." The class silently eyed their friends who they hoped to be paired up with as they waited for the teacher to stop making things so suspenseful this morning.

"Naruto, you are paired with Sai. Sasuke, you are paired with Kiba. Ino, you are paired with fatso, I mean _Chouji_!" The class laughed while the said fatso munched on his handful of potato chip wrathfully. Ino looked horrified and argued with the chemistry teacher about why she couldn't be paired with Sasuke, Shikamaru, or even Sakura. The teacher ignored the blonde haired cheerleader and continued on.

"Gaara, you are paired with Hidan. Deidara, you are paired with Sasori. Itachi, you are paired with Shikamaru. And last but not least, Sakura, you are paired with Temari. No complaining! Report to your stations with your lab partner this instant."

Students groaned at the weird pairings that the teacher created. Gaara refused to even glance up at his new lab partner nor make an direct eye contact. His teal eyes would literally throw daggers. His looks would kill. He wanted to reach across the table and fight this asshole. Maybe spill chemicals on him by accident. He had to restrain though since he was eighteen and might risk being put in jail for assault and battery.

Sasori sighed heavily as soon as he settled on the uncomfortable navy blue metal stool and sluggishly looked up to meet Deidara's blank expression. Silence filled the atmosphere and things were becoming uncomfortable between the two high school students.

"Hey, un." Deidara decided to fake a forced smile and a small wave of acknowledgement was sent in his direction from Sasori.

"Hi." Sasori replied with a snippy attitude, opened his textbook and awaited further instructions from their eccentric yet austere chemistry teacher.

"Today, everyone will experiment with different chemicals. Now, pay close attention, because if you mix the wrong chemicals, then it's on you. Literally!" She chuckled at her own joke as she handed out plastic science goggles to everyone in the class room.

Deidara wasn't even paying attention to the teacher. He was engrossed by the sight of the red head across the table from him. He rested his chin on his left hand, sighing softly. The blonde finally mustered up the courage to ask Sasori for something special.

"Sasori, I need to talk to you after class, please? I promise I won't hurt you. It will just be you and I. No Hidan and no Gaara to interfere, yeah." Deidara whispered loud enough for his red headed chemistry lab partner to hear. Sasori's brown eyes squinted in skepticism. He was not going to give him what he wanted. He shook his head in defiance, which made Deidara bite his tongue as he clenched a fist under the lab table. Sasori's rejection was straightforward and blunt.

"No. I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks again." The red head couldn't help the smirk that tugged at one corner of his mouth at Deidara's reaction. The said blonde was grinding his pearly white teeth at Sasori's reluctance.

With a heavy aggravated sigh, Deidara made a small 'hmph' sound as he crossed his arms across his chest and picked up two random bottles of chemicals. Sasori was going to warn him but his ignorance would teach him a valuable lesson.

_Boom!_

"Ha! An explosion, yeah!" Deidara shouted out loud as the chemicals clashed and bubbled to the top of the beaker. The purplish blue foam started to overflow and pour onto the tan colored lab table. Sasori's brown eyes widened at how immature Deidara was acting all of a sudden. Other classmates boomed in laughter at what their blonde haired class president did. The teacher smirked, shook her head in disbelief, and ordered him to leave the classroom. Luckily, the class ended earlier than usual. The seniors had an event to attend to after their first class period.

Gaara instantly greeted Sasori when the bell rang, snatched his hand, and followed the crowd into the auditorium.

"I'm proud of you. I don't know what exactly you did but Deidara got what he deserved!" Both of the red heads laughed at what Gaara said and searched for a seat to sit together in. Unfortunately, they could not locate two empty seats next to each other.

They located one seat open and Gaara decided to hold Sasori in his lap. The vice principle walked over to them, believing that they were displaying too much affection in front of the other classmates and ordered them to find separate seats.

"Oh no, you don't! He can't sit on your lap. Go find another seat to sit in." He pointed over at an available seat next to none other than the blonde class president. The red heads giggled since their vice principle sounded like Borat.

Gaara sighed loudly, pushed Sasori off of his lap gently, and Sasori had to claim that orange hard plastic chair next to the guy he was desperately trying to avoid at all cost. Deidara perked up somewhat noticeably when Sasori was approaching him.

Acting as if the blonde haired big shot didn't even exist, he plopped down on the targeted tangerine colored chair. The blonde smiled, knowing this was the perfect moment to develop closer feelings towards the red haired artist. Hopefully Deidara could mend things between them.

"Sasori, can you please just give me a second chance, hmm?" Sasori found Deidara pathetic for begging him. He already explored his mixed emotions. Sasori was a genuinely nice individual. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this decision.

"Sure, but if you mess up again then I won't give you another chance." Sasori pointed at the blonde with his right index finger and a stern look on his cute young face. Deidara smiled at the fact that Sasori looked like he was pouting instead of scowling.

"Everyone knows that prom is coming up as well as those senior dues. Let's not forget the Grad Bash." The principle's announcement silenced the entire auditorium.

_I know who I want to take to prom…_

Deidara smirked confidently, hearing his classmates whispering about hoping that Deidara would ask them out to the prom. Sasori was indeed lucky. Deidara had his ocean blue eyes set on a certain red headed puppeteer.

The principal released all of the senior class and a couple of questioning students inquired about the key topics that she went over.

"Saso! Hey come here!" Gaara called out, watching the said red headed childhood friend exchange words with the blonde haired blue eyed explosive clay artist.

Deidara's blue eyes averted towards the gray and white tiled flooring under his black and white converses as Sasori walked away to meet up with the older red head. Reminding himself not to be too clingy, the blonde met up with his own close friends with a bright smile.

"Hey, do you want to skip the rest of the day, Saso?" Gaara whispered as they stopped before entering their second period. Sasori's brown eyes widen at Gaara's request, nodded with a small smile, and they trailed off towards the door that leads out to the snow blanketed courtyard.

"Gaara, it's too cold to be out here…" Sasori complained quietly as Gaara embraced his shivering body in his strong arms. Gaara released his best friend, smiled, and swiftly pecked him on his blushing cheeks.

"Fine. But only because I care about you more than anything in this world!" Gaara confessed to his younger other half. Sasori couldn't help the smile that erupted on his face.

"Let's go home instead," Gaara insisted with a chuckled as they left the school courtyard. The two red heads made a run for it and avoided any authority figures outside of the school premises.

_Buzz buzz_

Sasori's cellphone vibrated in his coat pocket and he hastily reeled it out to check his texts.

Hey Sasori ;)

Hey Deidara.

Why did you skip school?

I have business to attend to. My friend is leaving to go out of town.

Gaara ignored his childhood friend's addiction to his cellphone and texting all together. It was the truth; Gaara received a phone call that concerned family matters. He decided not to elaborate too much on the subject. Even though nobody else could sense it, Sasori knew. He knew that it had to be something disappointing.

_Buzz buzz_

Oh, then you'll be alone?

No, I live with my grandmother.

No, I mean you don't have any plans, right?

No.

Would you like to go out to dinner with me?

Sasori's brown eyes widened at the sudden proposal, his cheeks lit up a light rosy pink, and he puckered his lips as he thought of a way to reject the blonde heart throb.

I don't have any way to get there.

Oh, don't worry. :) I'll pick you up around six o' clock.

Sasori bit his bottom plush pink lip apprehensively at the offer and the slight desperation vibe that the blonde haired blue eyed young adult was giving off. Gaara glanced over at Sasori with a questioning expression painted on his face.

"Something wrong, Sasori?" Gaara knew Sasori better than anyone. He could tell when his brother from another mother was feeling a certain way. Sasori glanced up from his red cellphone and simply nodded with a forced smile.

"Okay. Well, we are here now, so I hope you stay out of trouble while I am gone. Call me if you need anything, ok?" Gaara reminded him of an older brother. Oh, how Gaara could be so over protective sometimes.

With a final tight embrace, the two red heads parted in different directions as the icy blustery weather started to pick up its speed. Sasori shivered dramatically, wrapped his scarf around his neck, and crossed his arms across his chest tightly in order to stay warm.

Sasori checked his cellphone time very briskly and trudged home through the patchy snowed blanketed sidewalks. It only took him less than ten minutes to arrive back at his grandmother's house.

By the time he stepped up the slightly iced over and slippery steps, his grandmother was waiting there at the door with a concerned expression on her face.

"Sasori, come in. I missed you, my wonderful grandson!" Chiyo, his grandmother, smiled brightly with her wrinkles spreading upwards on her smiling face. Sasori smiled, hugged his grandmother tightly, and stepped through the threshold of the front door. The atmosphere was warm and toasty opposed to the subzero weather outside.

"I need some advice, Grandma." Sasori pursed his slightly chapped lips as he bounced the toe of his shoe against the floor nervously. She smiled that old familiar smile and beckoned him to sit next to her on the couch. He followed behind her old figure, sighed heavily as he plopped down on the couch, and looked over at her.

"How can I help you, Sasori dear?" Her sweet voice soothed his nerves but he still felt slightly embarrassed to ask for advice especially for this situation.

"I was asked out on a date, Grandma." Sasori fumbled with his thumbs and watched as his old grandmother's wrinkled face lit up with glee. She clapped for him yet was a little sad that he was growing up so fast.

"Oh? Who is she?" Sasori's brown eyes widened and adverted towards the living room floor. His grandmother believed that her only splendid grandson was interested in women. Hesitantly, he decided to lie to his own grandmother in fear that she wouldn't accept him. Before he opened his mouth to make up stories, he remembered that his grandmother would always love him even if he were homosexual.

"_He_ is taking me out on a date, Grandma…" Sasori stressed the true gender and trailed off towards the end of his statement. She looked surprised at first but wrapped a frail arm around his shoulders with a smile graced upon her thin pale lips.

* * *

Yay! I updated! :) Tell me what you think! I love the expressiveness and continued support from all of my readers! You make me jump for joy!


	10. Chapter 10

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter Ten

Longer chapter and thank you for all of the reviews! They always inspire me! Not held accountable for enjoyment/smiles/laughs caused during this chapter. ;)

* * *

"Oh, you're _first_ date, right?" She winked slowly as she pinched his right cheek like he was still a baby. He would always be grandma's boy in her ancient dark eyes. Sasori blushed slightly in humiliation

"Yes. I'm not sure of what to do…" Sasori crossed his arms over his chest with embarrassment lighting up his cheeks. His grandmother chuckled, "I'll give you some advice then. First things first, do not let him kiss you or get into your pants." Sasori's mouth gaped open at his grandma's forwardness and blunt attitude towards dating.

"I won't let him do any of that, Grandma! I don't know what to wear either." The young red head sounded rather defensive, knowing that he allowed Deidara to touch his body over Fall Break. His grandma assisted him in how to dress for a date or a night out. By the time they were finished with Sasori's confusion and wardrobe, a knock at the door alarmed them from upstairs.

"Oh, that's probably him!" Sasori gasped, tugging his black and dark red designer sweater down over his head as he stumbled across his bedroom floor to shove his feet in his midnight black snow boots.

"Have fun, Sasori!" She waved with a sweet smile adorning her happy face. The said teenager thanked her for all of her wonderful help and descended down the spiraling staircase.

Upon opening the front door, Sasori's cheeks heated up a hot pink at Deidara's breathtaking appearance. He was wearing a black coat, a light blue scarf, with a pair of semi dark navy blue skinny jeans. He left his hair down instead of styling it half way up half way down in a high pony tail. His long blonde tresses were dancing freely in the snowy air as Sasori beckoned him to come inside. He rejected the offer politely but Sasori gave him a look that said otherwise. Deidara smiled, hugged his date for the night quickly, and stepped inside the warm home.

"Why, hello there! You must be Sasori's date, yes?" Sasori's cheeks heated up a darker shade as his grandmother placed a hand on his right shoulder. The blonde class president nodded confidently, took his grandmother's hand in his, and gently pecked it in both respect and wooing her acceptance of him.

"My name is Deidara, un. I'm thankful to take him out tonight." Deidara sounded sincere and surprisingly honored to be in Sasori's company. His grandmother approved for the first time in Sasori's sheltered seventeen years.

"Well, you two should start leaving while the night is still young! Sasori, keep me informed if anything comes up." Chiyo winked with a concerned yet stoked voice. He nodded simply, embraced for the cold, and Deidara closed the front door behind them.

As soon as the two teenagers walked out into the snowy blanketed front yard, Deidara noticed that Sasori was shivering. Without missing a beat, he wrapped his right arm around Sasori and rubbed his arm up and down with his right hand. The red head enjoyed this sweet gesture and leaned into Deidara's side as they walked out of the gate. The blonde parted from Sasori in order to open the passenger's side car door with a small smile. Deidara flashed Sasori a small smile as he shivered himself in the snow. As soon as Sasori was situated, the blonde shut the door firmly and rounded the black vehicle with snowflakes adorning its dark tinted windows.

Deidara opened his driver's side car door swiftly and hopped in with an uncontrollable smile on his face. His fingers pinched the AC switch and twisted it all the way to right where it warmed up the car instantly. Sasori's red locks were dancing in the toasty heat generated air.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation, un." Deidara was the first to break the silence. He was not the type of person to drive in silence. Sasori fumbled with his cellphone and Deidara glanced over at the shy red head once they stopped at a traffic stop light.

"Isn't it beautiful outside, un? It's like the snowflakes and Jack Frost nipping at your nose, hmmm." The blonde winked at the timid acting Sasori as he pressed his foot gently on the accelerator. Deidara needed to figure out a way to break the ice between them. And that's when he thought up a great idea.

"I'm going to take you somewhere very special. I promise that we will have lots of fun, yeah!" Deidara chirped happily, trying his best to evoke a smile on Sasori's semi expressionless face. His nose was faintly reddened and he was still shuddering even though the AC was on full blast with hot air blowing out of the black air vents.

Sasori just simply observed his winter wonder land surroundings with a giddy feeling inside of him. He was on an actual date with Deidara and he felt like he was ruining it. So, he finally decided to speak up.

"I'm happy that you asked me out tonight…" Sasori trailed off with a blush adorning his already somewhat rosy cheeks. Deidara smiled, showing his pearly white teeth and side glanced over to see the red head smiling back at him.

He turned around a corner, and then stopped at another traffic stop light. The blonde haired explosive clay artist carefully steered to the right as a camp site met his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm honored that you said yes, un!" Deidara reached over, placed his right hand on Sasori's left shoulder and skillfully claimed the vacant parking spot. There were various cabins that people were currently lodging inside. Sasori's brown eyes widened at the non-cliché date that Deidara was surprising him with. Above the two teenagers, the clouds began to accumulate into dark clouds that turned down the lights for the two lovebirds. Deidara took quit note of this looming snow storm and opened his trunk as Sasori opened his passenger's door. He copied his action and slammed the door firmly shut behind him.

As soon as Deidara circled around to open his trunk, he selected the two pairs of ice skates and shoved them into his large ocean blue duffel bag.

Sasori was still unaware of what Deidara was planning, but the blonde was eager to surprise him. Sasori deserved to have some fun in his life. He seemed like the type who always stayed indoors.

"Let's go, yeah!" Deidara beckoned Sasori to follow along side of his overly cheerful self. Sasori and Deidara's snow boots crunched through the white snow with other footsteps imprinted beforehand and a main cabin came into view. Sasori assumed that this was the place where they would check in at. He was right about his assumption

Deidara opened the heavy glass window wooden door without a word to let Sasori go in first and then followed behind him.

"Hello there! Welcome, how may I help you two tonight?" The bearded forty year old male asked nicely as he eyed both of the two teenagers.

"Thank you! We would like to try out ice skating, un." Deidara said casually, noticing Sasori's brown eyes widen in fear. He opened his mouth to protest but the smile on the others' faces forced him to swallow his fears.

"Alright, that will be five dollars for admission. Would you be interested in staying the night here at the Cabin State Park and Inn?" The older man asked with a chuckle with a smile at the fact that they were on a date. Deidara nodded with a slight shrug of his shoulders at the offer.

"I'll decide later, un." He couldn't promise anything since they didn't bring a change of clothing.

"Okay! You two have fun and be careful." The man waved them goodbye as they walked into another room with a few rows of benches. They removed their snow boots and replaced them with Deidara's own personal ice skates. Surprisingly, the other pair of ice skates fitted Sasori's feet perfectly.

"Sasori, have you ever ice skated before, hmm?" The blonde big shot asked as they walked through the threshold of the door that led to the outside ice skating rink. Sasori blushed, shook his head quickly, and hesitantly stepped onto the ice with Deidara right next to him.

Rapture consumed Deidara's emotions as Sasori's gloved hands automatically grabbed on to his larger gloved hands.

"Relax and trust me, yeah." Deidara reminded the younger red headed puppeteer as he slowly showed him how to balance on the ice. Sasori inadvertently crashed into Deidara's strong torso and wrapped his arms around Deidara's slender waist as the ice almost caused him to fall down.

"You can't hold onto me like this if you want to learn how to ice skate, silly, un." Sasori chuckled softly in embarrassment as Deidara pried him off of his body and held him by his gloved hands. They formed a rectangular shape between their bodies as Deidara guided him to skate in a smooth circle.

"Don't let me go!" Sasori cried out as Deidara's strong hands disconnected from Sasori's quivering ones. The blonde smiled gleefully as he studied Sasori's quivering body at his terrible balancing abilities.

"Deidara, I'm sliding backwards! Help me out!" Sasori yelled with a blush heating up his cheeks at the blonde chuckling at his freaking out.

The red head was too adorable to watch as he slipped and slid across the ice and eventually fell backwards. He groaned at the harsh impact when he fell on his butt with a thud. The sound of metal sliding across the ice caused him to look up and he smiled at Deidara's gloved hand that reached out to help him off of the ice.

"You looked like a professional out there, Sasori, yeah!" Deidara half lied to his endearing red headed date.

"Hehehe… Thank you, Deidara." Sasori smiled shyly, clung on to Deidara's broad shoulders again, and caused them both to fall back on to the ice. Sasori's face colored a hot pink as they were mere inches apart. Deidara's face was so attractive at the close distance they were trapped in.

"Sasori, I need you to roll off of me real quick so I can get up to help you up, un." Deidara explained sweetly, restraining from capturing his plush slightly chapped boyish lips that were inches away from his own.

The red head was surprised that Deidara controlled his urges from kissing him right there on the spot.

Sasori rolled off of Deidara's sprawled out figure lying on the ice and Deidara carefully stood up with perfect balance. He reached out to Sasori and pulled him onto his feet with ease. Deidara was strong and Sasori admired that characteristic on him. His personality was becoming charming and the way he acted before seemed to be influenced from his troublemaking friends. At that moment, none of his previous mistakes mattered. His actions were definitely speaking louder than his words.

A couple of hours passed by and laughter filled the air between the red head and the blonde on the outdoor ice skating rink. Sasori could not imagine the last time he had this much fun. The snow started to drizzle as they decided to take a short break from all of the ice skating.

"That was so much fun, Deidara!" Sasori was breaking out of his timid shell with enthusiasm in his voice. Deidara chuckled, combed his fingers through Sasori's red locks, and detached his hand from Sasori's face.

"That's not all, un! I still have more things in mind so our date is far from over, yeah." Deidara watched as Sasori's brown eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

In a moment, everything changed between them. Emotions were growing stronger and Sasori eventually trusted his blonde haired date. The ice skating really helped mend the past mistakes between them.

The two teenagers waved their goodbyes to the owner of the place and made their way towards Deidara's car.

"Did you like ice skating with me, un?" Deidara asked instantly as soon as they pulled out of the parking spot and rolled out of the place. Sasori nodded, "I loved it!" They couldn't contain the uncontrollable laughter. They laughed and mentioned the mistakes that both of them made during the learning session.

Upon arriving in the lit up town, Sasori's brown eyes glowed with happiness. The winter cheer filled joyous feelings in Sasori's throbbing heart. Deidara playfully poked Sasori's thigh as they drove through a neighborhood with glowing Christmas lights and decorations residing in almost everyone's front yard.

"It's so beautiful out here," Sasori commented on their surroundings as Deidara parked in a vacant parking spot near a line of small shops.

"Just like you, un." Deidara whispered loud enough for Sasori to hear as they walked together down the snowy blanketed sidewalks.

Sasori's cheeks heated up at the endearing compliment and it darkened as Deidara's gloved fingers interlocked with his shaky gloved fingers. It was a nice and reassuring gesture as they stepped into a lit up restaurant.

"Welcome!" One of the waitresses greeted them kindly and grabbed two menus from behind a counter. She treated them very pleasantly and this made Sasori happier than anything in the world. Deidara was thoughtful enough to select a restaurant with amazing service.

"What would you like to drink?" The woman asked Sasori and Deidara as they settled down across from each other.

"I'll have a cup of hot chocolate, please."

"I'll have the same, un. Thank you."

After she wrote down the beverages on the order slip, she nodded, and left them to their date.

"This place is really nice, Deidara. I would have never imagined going to such a fancy restaurant in my entire life." Sasori whispered in awe as he picked up his decorative menu.

"Well, you definitely deserve to be treated like a King, yeah." Deidara winked at the surprised yet ecstatic looking red head. They scanned over their menus and just as the waitress returned with their hot chocolate drinks, they told her what they wanted to order. She nodded once more and departed from them.

It didn't take long for their hot plates of extravagant looking dishes to greet them. Sasori nibbled on his Japanese food and Deidara consumed his rolls of sushi as fast as possible so he could exchange words with his beloved date. Sasori finished his dish in less than twenty minutes and talked about different subjects over a cup of hot chocolate.

Deidara paid her the exact change and left a tip for the waitress with a smiley face on the receipt for her excellent service.

"I still have more to show you, Sasori. It will take your breath away at what I'm going to show you next, yeah." Deidara informed the excited red head as they left the restaurant with their bellies full of sushi and other assorted foods.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :) Please review with that enthusiasm! Please stay tuned! The next chapter will blow you away! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Twisted Fate of Desire

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Chapter Eleven

Thank you for the reviews, favorites,and follows! Rated M for a reason!

* * *

The harsh icy winds forced Sasori to attach himself closer to the tall blonde haired clay artist. Deidara smiled at Sasori's clinginess towards him. They walked closely together toward the huge Christmas tree that was decorated for the entire town to look at in awe.

"Wow, Deidara!" Sasori's mouth opened as wide as his brown eyes while they gawked at the flickering colorful lights.

The tower clock struck midnight and the two teenagers stood close together in awe. Deidara commented on how wonderful their date was going and enjoyed it. He mentioned that Sasori made him feel complete.

"The snowflakes look beautiful, especially against your face, hmm." Deidara started to sweet talk Sasori. The red head shyly stepped back from Deidara and twisted away to hide away his reddening blush.

"Don't hide it, un. You look absolutely stunning…" Deidara cooed as he led Sasori underneath the gigantic Christmas tree.

"You're all that I need underneath the tree, Sasori, un." Both of the teenagers gazed deeply into each other's eyes and a spark fired between them. It was an amazing feeling for both of them.

With a little hint of hesitation, Deidara reached his hands up to gingerly hold Sasori's adorable face in his hands. He tilted his head slightly to the left as Sasori's arms voluntarily wrapped around Deidara's neck.

Deidara's lips brushed past Sasori's anticipating lips like the tease that he was. They laughed softly and brought their faces closer. Deidara kissed Sasori with his full consent and they felt fireworks explode as their lips molded together. The blonde massaged his soft plush lips against Sasori's lips with a need that was unexplainable. They definitely clicked with their differences and similarities. Sasori kissed back timidly but gradually built up confidence in Deidara's strong warm arms.

"Mmm…!" Sasori blushed as he felt himself being picked up into Deidara's arms. He wrapped his legs around Deidara's waist, kissed him gently, and then broke the kiss as Deidara's blue eyes cracked open slowly. The tall blonde stumbled backwards in the snow, gasped softly, and brought Sasori down into the snow with him. They laughed obnoxiously as their footsteps led back to Deidara's vehicle.

"I don't want this date to end, un…" Deidara whispered more to himself as he unlocked the car with a press of a black button on his car fob. Sasori parted from Deidara to open his passenger's side door. Both of them sighed in unison and laughed again at the same action.

"It's so cold outside, Deidara." Sasori pointed out the obvious as he attempted to start a conversation. Deidara nodded with a sweet smile, fired up the engine, and cautiously reversed out of the parking space. He turned on his windshield wipers as the snowflakes collected on his tinted window. It was almost impossible to look through.

"I agree. Hey, I noticed there was going to be a snow storm tonight, yeah." Deidara was not exactly sure how he would convince Sasori but he really wanted him to stay the night with him. His previous dates were nothing like this. He never really full heartedly laughed until his sides started to hurt. Deidara usually faked his emotions towards his other dates. His true personality shone through all because Sasori entered his life. Some may call it fate. The problems of the past brought them together and it was such a magical feeling.

"Oh no…" Sasori frowned, assuming that the date ended that very second. He honestly did not want to go home. The red head was having too much fun to just call it a night.

"It's too dangerous to go back to your place, yeah…" Deidara whispered loud enough for the red head to hear. Sasori realized that Deidara was not fond of the idea of leaving each other after all of the fun they had.

"I'll just call my Grandma and let her know that I will stay at your place for the night," Sasori informed his blonde haired date as Deidara turned right on red once it was clear.

The gloomy clouds above started to become lumpy and a dark gray as Deidara cautiously drove back to his apartment complex. Sasori reeled his dark red cellphone out of his coat pocket, removed his gloves and dialed in his grandmother's number.

"Hey grandma, I noticed there is a snow storm on its way and it's not safe to drop me off… I'm going to stay over at Deidara's place tonight…" Sasori explained in a hushed voice as Deidara slowed down to a stop at the red light. After a few moments of exchanged words between the red head and his ancient grandmother, he smiled and nodded happily at Deidara. He ended the phone call and watched as the snow started to build up. Deidara knew what was coming and wanted to protect his beloved Sasori.

Upon driving through the gates and towards an empty parking space in front of where his apartment was located, both of the teenagers hustled up the stairs to avoid the fast-paced snowfall.

Deidara shoved his key inside of the keyhole, twisted it to hear a click, and turned it to push the door open all of the way. The heater was running, which caused both of the high school students to sigh in pleasure from the opposite temperature. Sasori closed the front door behind him and made a beeline straight to the living room.

"Would you like a cup of hot chocolate, hmm?" Deidara winked at the shivering and blushing puppeteer sitting quietly on his couch. He turned on the kitchen light, walked over to the tea kettle and filled it up with enough water to fill two mugs of hot coco.

While Deidara waited for the water to boil, he stepped into the living room and snuck up behind Sasori. His hands covered Sasori's unsuspecting brown eyes with a low chuckle from the blonde eighteen year old.

Harsh winds outside started ruffling the trees with bangs against Deidara's windowpane. This frightened Sasori instantly as he flinched at the howling noises from the snowstorm. Ever since he was a child, he always developed anxiety issues from any type of storm.

The lights in Deidara's apartment flickered off and on at an abnormal rate. This alerted both of the teenagers and Sasori heard thunder roar in the distance. Deidara circled around the sofa to hold his terrified red haired date in his protective strong arms.

"Don't be scared, Sasori… I'll keep you safe, yeah." Deidara soothed the younger high school student on the sofa. The electricity went out and the hot water never heated up all of the way. The heater died down, leaving the two lovebirds to keep each other warm by cuddling closely.

"Now I'm extra cold, Deidara!" Sasori pouted, enjoying the constricting strong arms around his smaller frame.

"I know a way to heat both of us up, un…" Deidara whispered softly in a flirtatious tone, thrusted Sasori onto his back against the luxurious couch, and hovered over his quivering clothed body. The sounds of the howling caused Sasori's body to clench up in a stressed out fist. Their wavering breathes mingled closely as Deidara's hands cupped Sasori's blushing face ever so gently.

Tingles flooded through Sasori's body as Deidara drew his breathtaking face in to lap up the sweet flavor on his cream colored skin. He licked his left reddened cheek playfully, causing Sasori to smile. Long blonde tresses assaulted his glowing face as Deidara reeled away to study Sasori's reactions thoroughly.

Deidara felt his heart racing as he dropped his lower half against Sasori's crotch. It was then that he could immediately sense the younger male's arousal. He grinds his hips against Sasori's hips in a fluid movement. They felt a fiery passion between them ignite.

"Deidara…" Sasori breathed out as the said blonde placed butterfly kisses along his creamy neck. Harsh breathing through their nostrils was one of the only noises that filled the living room. The howling of the wind outside did not falter to Sasori's disappointment. However, Deidara distracted him greatly with his affection.

Deidara fingered the buttons of Sasori's coat as he teased him playfully. He slip off Sasori's scarf, returned his soft strong lips on to Sasori's neck, and sucked until a hickey blemished his once clear skin.

Goosebumps rose as Deidara traced his wet warm tongue from his neck up to his earlobe. Sasori restrained from moaning as Deidara blew gently in to his ear. The blond scanned his response and smirked at the brown eyes that were closed tightly.

Without a second thought, the blue eyed blonde nibbled on his earlobe and was finally able to provoke Sasori's swallowed moans. He licked his ear, kissed it softly, and then traveled his lips towards Sasori partly opened boyish plush lips.

Sasori was waiting for this moment all of his life. All of his fantasies were sure to come true tonight. He desired the blonde class president in more ways than one.

While Deidara was distracting Sasori with his pleasing tongue, his naughty hands danced downwards to unbutton the medium sized black buttons on his gray and white plaid winter coat. His body was so warm under Deidara's prowling hands as he scooped Sasori up and the slipped it off of him. With a noticeable shiver, Sasori arched his back to grow closer to Deidara. The larger hands yanked up Sasori's under long sleeve shirt and flung it onto the floor. He removed his own coat slowly in front of Sasori's shaky brown orbs and discarded it along with his own under long sleeve shirt.

Deciding to remain clothed below, Deidara leaned forward to lay right on top of Sasori. Carefully, the blonde glided his erect nipples against Sasori's equally hardened nipples. This action shot pleasure through their systems as well as down south in their pants.

Deidara slipped his hands through Sasori's shaggy red locks as his lips inched closer to the red head's lips. The scent of peppermint from the restaurant they went to still lingered on both of their mouths. The amazing cologne that Deidara was famous for invaded Sasori's nostrils. It was all so much to take in at one time.

"Mmm… You look so delicious right now, un…" Deidara whispered out against Sasori's quivering bottom lip. The red head relaxed somewhat with his heart racing a mile a minute. A blush stained his cheeks as Deidara leaned in closer and massaged his lips slowly against Sasori's soft lips. Deidara gnawed gingerly at Sasori's bottom lip for immediate entrance. Sasori's mouth parted gradually and Deidara gained entrance into Sasori's wet cavern. The older male's tongue memorized every nook and cranny as his hands worked at Sasori's throbbing erection against his zipped up jeans.

Sasori's breath hitched as this zipper was unzipped with an echoing sound. He trembled underneath Deidara's touch and wiggled at the feeling of his erection bouncing out of his boxers. Swiftly yet thoughtfully, Deidara grabbed Sasori's rod lightly and causally pumped it up and down. While still making out in a steamy French kiss, the blonde used the pre cum as a lubricant. Unfortunately, they soon discovered that wasn't enough for the slick actions. Reluctantly, Deidara parted away from his red headed date and dug around for a bottle of water based lube. Upon finding it, he hurried back to the expectant red head lying on his back against the couch.

He lathered up his hands with a squirt of the clear lube and worked his hand back down to Sasori's standing and leaking shaft. The cool temperature of the liquid against his heat caused his shirtless body to jump.

"Ahh!" Sasori's breath hitched as Deidara's skillful hand started to motion up and down. Deidara smirked as he leaned back and went to town on Sasori's penis. Sheer bliss consumed Sasori's overall state of being. The sensations were overpowering, which left him powerless and writhing under his touch.

"Moan for me, baby, hmmm…" Deidara moaned out as he watched Sasori's mouth shut tightly. His fingers traced the outline of Sasori's pursed lips and he captured them once again with his own lips. The atmosphere was becoming steamy and it did not matter anymore if they were completely naked. Deidara continued to punish Sasori's throbbing member and licked Sasori's lips open. His tongue instantly darted back inside of Sasori's mouth and wrested for dominance.

As he milked Sasori's weeping cock, moans exploded between them, especially when Sasori's bent knee rubbed against Deidara's excitement.

"Ohh… mmm… Deidara!" Sasori cried out as Deidara's hand massaged the head of his penis and he finally reached his climax. Squirts of cum decorated both of them and harsh panting was the sound of the aftermath. Sasori caught his breath as well as Deidara and they gazed into each other's eyes. It was a mesmerizing sensation and they both bathed in the sheer enjoyment.

Deidara wanted to be a gentleman this evening for the sake of Sasori. Deidara was dying for his throbbing erection to be taken care of by Sasori's pretty little mouth. However how hard his urges were towards receiving pleasure, he would just jack off in private to release his sexual tensions.

"How was it, hmm?" Deidara asked the blushing red head as they wiped off the streaks of cum from their chests and abdomens.

"To be honest, it was amazing…" Sasori breathed out as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck and kissed him one last time before they both headed into Deidara's bedroom. Deidara spooned Sasori's relaxed body once they adjusted to the warmth under the blankets and dozed off with smiles adorning their faces.

"Deidara?" Sasori whispered out Deidara's name as soon as he heard Deidara snoring lightly. He didn't move except the sounds of his sleepy breathing.

_I love you._

The next morning, Deidara woke up feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. Before he moved out of his bed, he noticed that Sasori was missing. Panic and anxiety filled his head and he checked everywhere for his wonderful red headed lover.

To Deidara's disappointment, Sasori was gone.

As he rushed into the kitchen, he found a hand written letter on the kitchen table.

* * *

Review please~! :)


End file.
